Highschool of the Dead: Semper Mors
by JediArgento017
Summary: Continuación no-oficial de Highschool of the Dead. Un año ha pasado, Alice ha muerto, una guerra civil ha empezado, la locura nos ha cambiado a todos. Algo inevitable nos invade, pero esta vez "Ellos" no son los culpables. El fin de todo ha comenzado.


**Aviso:  
El siguiente fanfiction es apto para mayores de 18 años.  
Contiene:  
* Situaciones de alta violencia.  
* Lenguaje Adulto  
* Situaciones sexuales.**

* * *

**Semper - Siempre/Mors - Muerto**

**HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: SEMPER MORS es mucho mas que un fanfiction, representa un proyecto de continuación de la historia creada por Daisuke Sato y Shouji Sato. Esta historia hereda el argumento principal, a partir de los eventos del capitulo 29 del volumen 7. Este ambicioso proyecto no solo se limita a continuar lo que el ultimo capitulo del manga habia dejado, sino de cambiar radicalmente, optando principalmente un determinado distanciamiento con la tematica del Apocalipsis Zombie y dando lugar a una trama mas seria, realista y profunda.**

**Todo lo relacionado a Highschool of the Dead cambiara para siempre en Semper Mors.**

**El fin de todo, ha comenzado...**

* * *

**Un anónimo:**

"Lo que soy no importa, soy solamente el humilde narrador anónimo que acompaña al narrador al recorrer las líneas de palabras que describen los sucesos, personajes y lugares involucrados. En mi caso, mi intención es relatarle todos estos acontecimientos que llevaron a esta odisea que han tenido que vivir estos extraños jóvenes llegados de una Japón extinta y podrida. Por razones mas allá de mi control, no mencionaré lo que esta ocurriendo en este mismo momento, pero le puedo guiar, poco a poco, todo lo sucedido hasta llegarle a usted a ese momento que me estoy refiriendo. Se ha recogido a través de los expedientes de mi refugio actual y las fotografías y entrevistas con gente de todo tipo, incluso con estos jóvenes, que he conseguido con una pequeña ayuda de mi agrupación. Esta narración esta escrita como si de un libro se tratara, intencionalmente en tiempo presente y en tercera persona, pues personalmente siempre he querido contar todo esto de esta manera. Solamente soy el narrador de esta historia. Lo que puede hacer es leer estos textos, pero no como si yo los narrara"

* * *

**PROLOGO**

"Se suponía que las mañanas significaban un comienzo. Cuando amanecía el sol, esa imponente luz nos despertaba para empezar a aprovechar el día. Todos íbamos a la escuela, todos íbamos a trabajar, todos íbamos al supermercado, todos íbamos a descansar en el parque, todos íbamos a los restaurantes, todos podíamos andar caminando por las enormes avenidas. Todos éramos capaces de vivir un suave y hermoso día. Todos podíamos vivir.

Solo recuerdos. Simples pero hermosos recuerdos. Eso es tiempo pasado. ¿Como puedo encontrar un hermoso día con la muerte rondando por todos lados? Ahora estas mañanas, aquí, no comenzaba nada.

Todos nosotros, los sanos, nos convertimos en la primera baja de un absurdo conflicto que apareció de repente. Primero esas bestias poblaron el mundo entero en tan pocas horas y ahora algo que jamás pensé que pasaría, gente humana que pierde su humanidad en la locura y el harto de sobrevivir. De ahí, todos nosotros, mi grupo y yo, fuimos testigos de una inevitable decadencia, que empezó con el instituto Onbetsu consumida por el fuego. Todos nosotros, perdimos para siempre a uno del grupo y a otra de nosotros se la llevo el fuego y una inmensa nube de humo. Uno de nosotros trato de salvarnos y nos despidió con una sonrisa, una dulce pero trágica despedida que el fuego la interrumpió. Otra también se ha ido, igual de importante. No logro escapar de una nube de fuego que le aproximo.

Solo recuerdos. Estos eran horribles, pero lamentablemente mas simples. Las tragedias siempre son mas fáciles de recordar. Un año entero ha pasado, y todavía ellos siguen poblando la ciudad. Pero no son solo los "ellos" que devoraron gran parte de la preparatoria Fujimi. Termine viviendo con Rei Miyamoto, el alma gemela de mi amigo Higashi que juré defender con toda mi vida, y la enfermera de nuestra secundaria, Shizuka Marikawa. Saya Takagi y Khota Hirano ya no están con nosotros, desaparecieron. Les prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Llevo mucho tiempo con la promesa rota.

Mama, Papa, estén donde estén, me alegro de que estén lejos de ver como amanece la vergüenza de ciudad que es esta. Una guerra civil ha empezado y estamos en medio de ella. Nuestro grupo esta roto y que sobrevivamos un tiempo mas es la pregunta que siempre mantengo en mi cabeza. El único consuelo que tengo es mirar por la ventana cada mañana e imaginar como hubiera sido la ciudad si no fuera que todo el desastre de ahí afuera. La vida como se conoce murió con Alice y Saeko, y tal vez, con todo lo que amo. El amanecer que conocíamos ha muerto. Todo este lugar esta muerto… Japón ha muerto. "

- Takashi Komuro, Bitácora 232.

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Japan is DEAD**

**Área de Tokonosu. Tokio, Japón.**

**35°42'2″N/139°42'54″E**

**08:00 A. M. - Amanecer**

**10 de octubre de 2012 (A un año y veinticinco días del "día Z")**

Takashi Komuro, un joven pelinegro de estatura media alta, esta caminando en un tranquilo día de primavera, con las calles recibiendo a los pequeños pétalos que revolotean por el aire. En su camino reconoce a una pequeña niña, cuyo cabello marrón casi anaranjado le encontraba un aspecto familiar. La niña se acerca con el rostro sonriente, y entonces le enseña su mano con el meñique arriba. Takashi, algo confundido, le saluda con el meñique también. De repente el sol se esconde rápidamente, apagando su luz a una increíble velocidad. Takashi escucha unos extraños ruidos mientras las sombras cubren toda la zona, se agacha abrazando fuertemente a la niña contra la pared con la intención de protegerla. La noche aparece de repente, y los ruidos se desvanecen mientras las luces de los faroles se encienden. Takashi entonces suelta a la niña tranquilamente. Pero lo que encuentra en sus brazos es alguien muy diferente. Aquella niña sonriente de pelo anaranjado ya no estaba. Estaba en su lugar otra pequeña niña, de pelo oscuro azulado y largo pero con unos ojos tan penetrantes y amenazadores como la extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Al joven confundido también le resulta familiar. Lleva también una espada de kendo de madera, un bokken. Un atormentado Takashi se hace a un lado hasta caer, pero la jovencita se acerca lentamente a Takashi. Sin embargo, pasa sobre el, y el caído en el suelo ve como su sonrisa desaparece mientras ve que una ligera zona en el rostro de la jovencita expulsa humo. Luego, los árboles se incendian misteriosamente. El cuerpo entero de la joven entonces se quema como papel mientras seguía caminando. Luego, lo que aparecería alrededor seria toda la calle en llamas. Casas quemándose, faroles con las luces estallando, todo como si fuera papel estaba en llamas. Los cielos se nublan de humo y de un oscuro color rojo escarlata. Takashi entonces ve que del cuerpo de la joven del que se estaba quemando. Sale otra chica. También una cara familiar. Alice Maresato, con la cara ensangrentada. Takashi se levanta, pero una explosión que sale de la pared cercana la calcina por completo junto con él.

Después abre los ojos, regresando a la realidad.

Era la enésima vez que cada habitante viviente de la ciudad amanece así, el no era la excepción. Takashi se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación rectangular, dormido debajo de un colchón dejado en el piso. Takashi lleva vestido una musculosa gris y boxer blancos. Takashi empieza a despertarse tras esa experiencia surreal. Su respiración era brusca, con la mano en el pecho y sus ojos hinchados. Fue algo brusco que despertara de esa manera, pues mueve su brazo derecho despertando a Rei Miyamoto, acostada a su lado y vestida con musculosa verde y ropa interior inferior gris.

Rei (Recién levantada): ¿Takashi, que pasa?

Takashi aun no podía hablar, despertarse así le costaba respirar. El atemorizado de cabello negro recupera el aliento y se tranquiliza.

Rei: Takashi. Es otra vez las pesadillas. ¿No es verdad?

Takashi, nervioso, solo le responde:

Takashi (Tartamudeando por lo nervioso que se puso): Rei… es simplemente… otra pesadilla… y esta vez mucho mas onírica…

Rei simplemente le calma los nervios.

Rei: Ya lo se. Yo también la extraño.

Takashi se queda pausado por un par de segundos.

Takashi: Si. Pero es distinto, creí que iba soñar con Saeko y resulto ser uno con Alice.

Takashi empieza directamente a recordar el incidente, como ha visto con sus propios ojos a Alice Maresato, en llanto y ensangrentada pero con el rostro lleno de felicidad dirigido a sus compañeros, todo antes de ser consumida por el fuego. Takashi luego vuelve a la realidad, un poco nervioso, asustado y con la mano en el rostro.

Rei: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo era?

Takashi: Alice, la calle, los árboles, fuego... (Con una ligera sacudida en la cabeza con las manos encima, Takashi de inmediato cambia de tema) El punto es que no puedo evitarlo, Rei. Quiero olvidar esa mierda. Aun quiero borrar de mi cabeza todo este desorden.

Rei: Cierto. Yo tampoco la olvide.

Takashi se tranquiliza.

Takashi: Si. Ni "volver al refugio y dormir a la hora señalada sin ningún compromiso" como dijo Shizuka-sensei ayuda mucho. Al menos no ocurrió nada peor.

Ambos, acostados, se desperezan con los brazos levantados y suspiran levemente. Ambos terminan pensativos.

Rei: Otro día con lo mismo. Un año muy apagado, ¿verdad?

Takashi: Y todo desde que nos refugiamos aquí en este departamento. Solo nos limitamos a salir a buscar comida y locos por doquier. Los vehículos cercanos están volcados y los sanos no sirven. Y encima, en el hipotético caso de encontrar al menos una bicicleta, no podemos hacer mucho ruido.

Takashi se levanta de la cama tranquilamente y se sienta en la silla mas cercana.

Rei: Pero si no podrían escucharte que llevas montado una.

Takashi: El sonido de las ruedas y los pedales, Rei.

Se queja, de una forma un poco más madura pero perezosa ya que entiende lo que pasa cuando "ellos" escuchan a Takashi montando una bicicleta.

Rei (perezosa): Maldita sea. Al menos tenemos provisiones para la mitad de un mes, agradece que estemos consumiendo dos veces al día.

Takashi (algo burlón): Si, si si, ya lo entiendo, si funciona y de veras funciona si no pregúntele a la chica que aplano bruscamente su figura en tan solo un año…

Rei escucha la burla de mala leche del joven Komuro y se enfada.

Rei: No empieces.

Takashi (continuando como si no le importara):

…Siguiendo una tan estúpidamente forzosa dieta de dos veces al día, cuando le dije justa y detalladamente que no puede seguir viviendo de esa mane...

Su felicidad bruscamente cae en picada. Aun en posición horizontal, Rei le lanza fuertemente la almohada y luego señala con los dedos, tres cosas.

Rei (enojada): Primero, la sopa de verduras dos veces al día es suficiente para mi, segundo, mi "aplanada" figura como quieras decirlo es producto de horas de ejercicio mientras andabas revoloteando por dios sabe donde, y tercero, ¡desde que dejaste de mirarme como un pervertido hace medio mes, me empecé a acostumbrar al cuerpo que estas viendo con tus aburridos ojos! Sino te gusta, jodete. Eso es todo.

Takashi en algo tiene razón. Horas y horas de ejercicio en la azotea del departamento, seguido de una bastante limitada dieta, aplanaron radicalmente el cuerpo de Rei y como resultado, su busto se achico a niveles notables. Ya ha dejado de tener el cuerpo que una vez tuvo, sin olvidar que esto afecto sus energías y su sentido del humor.

Takashi: ¡Esta bien, Esta bien! Solo que dejaste de ser la Rei que conocí siempre.

Rei: Las cosas cambiaron en tan solo un año. Jodete.

Takashi: Bueno ruda, te respondo a tu segunda consigna. Si estuviste haciendo ejercicio durante mi ausencia, porque cada vez que te veo siempre me encuentro con una Rei Miyamoto que ocupa todo el sofá hasta la noche.

Lo que hace el duro de Takashi es continuar la discusión. Ya los dos se disgustan el uno al otro. Rei ignora a Takashi.

Rei (enojada): Fatiga, idiota.

Takashi (Siendo duro y de mala leche pero a la vez realista): Al menos no me dejarías solo en la capital mundial de la decadencia humana. (Takashi señala al mundo exterior) Este mundo esta destruido y tal vez ellos entren de repente y lo único que haces es terminar en posición horizontal por las tardes.

Rei (realista): Al menos hago de la guardaespaldas oficial de Shizuka-sensei.

Takashi (serio): No se nota. Mi Smith & Wesson 659 y lecciones de cómo manejarla serán suficientes.

Rei (Ignorando al bueno de Takashi): Es fácil decirlo para ti, Che Guevara.

Takashi saca toda su ropa de la silla más cercana y entonces se viste su remera blanca, su buzo y pantalón escolares de color negro y sus zapatillas blancas.

Takashi (Molesto, vistiéndose): Rei, mejor que te levantes, que comas algo de más, y que empieces a practicar Sojutsu cada tarde en la azotea del edificio.

Rei: Eso hago.

Takashi: Demuéstralo. El sedentarismo nos apuñalara por la espalda.

Mientras Takashi termina de vestirse, Rei sigue molesta.

Rei: Imbécil.

Takashi entonces gira su cabeza hacia la cama que esta a su izquierda, algo destendida.

Takashi: Shizuka-sensei despertó mas temprano que nosotros otra vez. Voy a ver que esta haciendo ahora.

Rei: Tu ve primero que es lo que pasa. Te alcanzo mas tarde.

Takashi: En serio ya no eres la Rei que conozco.

Rei se queda sin ánimos de levantarse y se queda durmiendo.

Rei (sin mucha gana y con voz muy baja): Idiota.

Y Takashi se va de la habitación.

Mientras en la cocina, una muy bien amanecida Shizuka Marikawa, con su característica camisa blanca muy parecida a la que llevaba en Fujimi, un pantalón jean de color azul cielo, zapatos largos negros con tacos algo cortos, y un delantal blanco, esta en la cocina del departamento (que se encuentra muy apegada al living), preparando la sopa que hizo con un puñado de latas recogidas. A diferencia de Rei, ya que se alimento mas y mejor que ella, su escultural cuerpo sigue igual que desde hace un año. Aun así, detrás de esa sonrisa, siente un poco de nervios, pues presta mayor atención en revolver la sopa sin distraerse en lo más mínimo. Aparece Takashi quien caminando se encuentra con la bellísima enfermera, mas concentrada en algo que desde el momento en que la conoció.

Takashi: Hola Shizuka-sensei.

Shizuka escucha esa voz y de inmediato suelta fuertemente el cucharón en la hoya y presta atención al joven descansado quien se sienta en la mesa que se encuentra un poco cercano al ventanal. La mesa es una de vidrio grueso con soportes de madera, es muy baja y esta rodeada de tres sillones azules. Takashi se sienta sobre el piso, agachándose.

Shizuka (Sonriente como de costumbre): Buenos días, Takashi-kun.

La enfermera busca entre los cajones inferiores uno de los platos para sopa, de cristal, transparentes y de color azul.

Takashi: Veo que despertaste más temprano.

Shizuka vuelve con la sopa y retira de otro de los cajones una cuchara grande.

Shizuka (Un poco tímida): Es que… esta vez quería una mejor sopa de la que me salio ayer. No sabes el tiempo que me cuesta hacer algo así.

El curioso de Takashi no pierde de vista a cuatro contenedores plásticos con tapas verdes, llenas de sopa. Shizuka se pasó de la raya en cuanto a cocinar el alimento necesario. Sin embargo, están recién elaboradas.

Takashi: Ya veo. Has tenido mucha energía en la cocina últimamente.

Shizuka (Tímida): Decidí pasar un poco mas de tiempo en la cocina. Ahora si estaba preparada.

Takashi: Si, de vuelta a la rara costumbre de tomar un plato de almuerzo en el desayuno.

Según las palabras de Takashi, era raro que haya sopa en el desayuno, pero es debido a la escasez de ingredientes y los intentos de ahorrar alimento para subsistir.

Takashi: ¿Y que sopa vamos a desayunar?

Shizuka (avergonzada): Sopa de verduras con lentejas…

Takashi y Shizuka al mismo tiempo (decepcionados): Otra vez.

Shizuka se decepciona a si misma y ve como Takashi le tiene que tocar nuevamente una sopa de verduras con lentejas. Sin embargo, la enfermera responde con timidez:

Shizuka: Espera. Esta vez es distinto. No es una sopa que simplemente lo nombras "Verduras con lentejas".

Shizuka le prepara el plato con la sopa y lo lleva hacia la mesa.

Shizuka (con el plato en la mano, entregándolo a Takashi): Esta vez mezcle un poco de zanahorias, espárragos, trozos de berenjena, le retire el zapallo verde y la acelga y añadí mas lechuga. Y ya no hay tantas lentejas, así te ahorras cualquier problema intestinal.

Takashi: Shizuka-sensei, no soy intolerante a la lenteja, esta bien.

Takashi agarra la cuchara y empieza a sorber el alimento liquido. Pone una cara neutra casi inexpresiva, como si no sintiera nada de lo que probo.

Takashi: No esta mal.

Shizuka se decepciona terriblemente, entiende esa expresión cómo que debió mejorar pero Takashi, un poco preocupado, trata de animarla. Esta vez prueba una cucharada mas de sopa, esta vez sintiéndolo delicioso, un poco.

Takashi: Esta bien, lo que trato de decir es… Me gusto.

Takashi logra sentir un poco mejor a su enfermera.

Takashi (ligeramente honesto): En serio, es solo por tanta lechuga… y exageraste con la berenjena, pero la sopa… es la mejor sopa que he probado en… un año.

Shizuka se sienta al frente de el en la mesa mientras Takashi sigue con la sopa.

Shizuka: Gracias, Takashi-kun. Lo que pasa es que cuando el mundo se va a directo al infierno, lo mejor que pude hacer es resistir a ciertas comodidades personales y despabilar. Después de la cena de anoche, no pude dormir bien por el error que hice.

Takashi (tratando de consolar): Era un error simple, debió ser cosa de la cocina o los ingredientes.

Shizuka (hablando ligeramente más profunda y preocupada): Demasiada agua, exceso de lentejas y una temperatura atroz no lo hacen un error simple. Dejaba en claro que era una carga a ti y a Rei.

Takashi: No exageres.

Shizuka (hablando ligeramente más profunda y preocupada): No me importa si la cocina no era mi costumbre y puede que me falte practica pero me alegro de hacer para ustedes una mejor sopa, bien revuelta, mas caliente y con agua que se puede beber. Lo considero una señal de que soy útil, al menos en lo mínimo…

Takashi: Te sueno distinta. No eras así antes.

Shizuka (Alegre): Y también agradece al librero del comedor por 10 libros de cocina bien explicativos.

Takashi (Confundido y sudando una gran gota en la parte superior izquierda suya):

No en serio. Ya ni te conozco.

De repente, interrumpe Rei, llegando a pequeños pasos.

Rei: Hola Shizuka-sensei.

Takashi: Buenos días, Rei.

Takashi vuelve a poner un rostro neutro con la recién despabilada Rei. Ella lo ignora. Solo su mano izquierdo le da el saludo.

Shizuka (Alegre): Muy buenos dias. ¿Cómo has dormido Rei-san?

Rei: No muy bien. ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

Takashi: Sopa de verdur…

Shizuka (Interrumpiendo de golpe y "disimulando"): Sopa de no solo simples verduras y lentejas, ahora con mas verduras y un… extra de berenjena. No te arrepentirás.

La enfermera le interrumpe de golpe con la mano derecha a toda velocidad, haciéndole caer al suelo y dejarle con un Chichón en la cabeza. Con la cara mas amigable posible trata de presentarle la sopa de verduras alternativa que preparo para sus dos compañeros.

Rei (confundida): Wow, Shizuka-sensei. Te veo con mas energía que de costumbre.

Shizuka, tímida pero energética, de inmediato le sirve la porción a Rei. Algo alegre, Rei se sienta y disfruta de lo delicioso que le salio la sopa, un poco. Takashi vuelve a fijarse en las dos chicas y ve, notando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y bienestar, lo bien que están pasando.

Takashi después de terminar su sopa y de pasar un breve momento de felicidad junto con las dos únicas almas que quedan junto con el, decide observar la decadente ciudad desde el balcón con una vista hermosa y melancólica solamente manchada por el caos. Desde ese momento, su rostro feliz rostro se desvanece dejando un rostro que refleja el pesimismo y preocupación al ver desde la ventana, como la ciudad se pudrió mas de lo que estaba. Rei y Shizuka lo notan. La rubia intenta preguntarle algo, pero Rei interrumpe.

Rei: No es nada, Shizuka-sensei. Es Takashi mirando por la ventana otra vez. Ya sabes en que esta pensando.

La verdad es que Shizuka no lo sabia. A pesar de que lleva apegada a la realidad desde hace no poco tiempo, le sigue costando mucho.

Shizuka (disimulando): Tienes razón.

Pensativo y preocupado, empieza a recordar a Alice y en lo que le pasó y pensando por enésima vez que fue de la fallecida Saeko y de los desaparecidos Takagi y Hirano.

Horas mas tarde, Takashi decide salir del departamento por la delgada puerta delantera. Rei y Shizuka lo acompañan hasta el oscuro hall del edificio. El joven lleva vestido su vestimenta escolar, su eterno uniforme de batalla, y además lleva una mochila verde oliva con recargas en los bolsillos para una escopeta corredora Remingston 870 calibre .12 que lleva en la espalda.

Takashi: Voy a estar afuera esta tarde. Intentare buscar alimento y baterías al este de acá. Opcionalmente puede que encuentre pistas de nuestros amigos. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez tengamos para una semana mas. Rei, sabes que hacer, cuidaras de Shizuka-sensei y ambas por ningún motivo salgan del edificio.

Rei (admirando un poco las agallas de salir a un mundo exterior hostil, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo): Takashi, siempre eres el que arriesga el cuello.

Takashi: Si, al menos los suyos están sanos. Recuerden no salgan, no importa la razón. Pero antes hablando de alimentos… (Dirigiéndose a Shizuka). Shizuka-sensei, ¿Han encontrado algo en los demás apartamentos?

Shizuka: Absolutamente nada.

Takashi: Dios, parece que me tocara mas tiempo afuera. Adiós Rei, adiós Shizuka-Sensei.

Ambas se despiden del chico, aunque en el caso de Rei, parece no haber tanta preocupación. Shizuka abraza fuertemente a Takashi. Rei hace lo mismo, pero sin mucha gana. Después Takashi retira los sillones y mesas de la puerta, la abre y después sale del edificio, dejando una ligera sonrisa de despedida a las chicas. Rei lo ve con un rostro de ligera molestia y se va de inmediato. Shizuka lo nota con sus propios ojos y ve de vuelta a Takashi quien se ha ido, antes de que ambas vuelvan al refugio.

**11:32 A. M. - Cerca del mediodía**

**11 de Octubre de 2012 (A 1 año y 26 días del "día Z")**

Takashi Komuro termina su sopa y deja el plato en la mesa. Rei se encuentra en otro lado de la mesa tomando su sopa pero dejando la mitad, algo que Takeshi lo ve con incomodidad. Rei lo descubre y decide ignorarlo, cosa que al joven no le agrada ni un pizco. Shizuka por su parte, esta retirando algo de la sopa de uno de los contenedores de plástico y lo pone en una de las hoyas, recalentando la comida.

Takashi: Gracias por la comida, sensei.

Rei: Estuvo deliciosa.

Takashi se levanta.

Takashi: En una hora salgo para afuera, ambas ya saben que hacer.

Rei (Con algo de burla): Si, capitán.

Mientras Takashi se va a la habitación, Shizuka aprovecha el momento para agarrar forzosamente a Rei de las caderas…

Rei: ¿¡QUE! ¡Sensei! ¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo!

…Y llevarla al baño que esta al lado de la cocina. El baño no es lo suficientemente grande, pero tampoco lleva el adjetivo de pequeño. Las blancas paredes están decoradas con cuadrados azules en la mitad, y hay un inmenso espejo arriba del lavabo. Shizuka cierra la puerta con el seguro.

Rei: ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿¡Que tratas de hacer conmigo!

Una muy disgustada Rei esta confundida con las acciones de Shizuka, algo nuevo en esa hermosa y tranquila mujer que no se acostumbra a usar la fuerza.

Shizuka: Quiero contarte una historia que paso hace dos meses.

Rei: ¿¡PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON QUE ME OBLIGUES A IR AL BAÑO! ¿¡tratas de desvestirme para obligarme a ir a la bañera al lado tuyo otra vez!

Shizuka: ¿Recuerdas la única ocasión en que salí del edificio para conseguir algo de ropa en la tienda del negocio que se encuentra a dos cuadras de aquí?

Rei: Ah, sobre eso, lo recuerdo bastante. Te ayude a desbloquear la puerta principal. Media hora mas de lo que le cuesta a Takashi.

Shizuka: No podía resistirme a conseguir ropa nueva, pero no quería que por mi egoísmo terminaras siendo carne de "ellos". Pensaba en un momento ir sola al vientre de la bestia, intentar acostumbrarme a la aventura, como lo hacen Takashi y tu.

Rei: No importa cuan fuerte me cierras la puerta en la cara, jamás te abandonaría en el mismísimo infierno.

Y así, Shizuka comienza a recordarle su delirante odisea, apretada por un insistente aburrimiento en cuando a la ropa, solo para terminar llevándose tres insignificantes pero hermosas prendas. Su breve momento de aventurera suicida.

Shizuka: Bueno. Para asegurarme tuve que sacarme las zapatillas e ir a pie descalzo. Mis pies no nacieron pisar el pavimento descalzos pero no me importaba. Cuando al fin entre, era un negocio de ropa de invierno. Tenia la buena suerte de que no ninguno de "ellos" adentro. Cientos y cientos de estos artículos tan hermosos me hipnotizaban.

Rei (Riéndose): Y te quedaste media hora decidiendo elegir solo 3.

Shizuka (Pensando en las perversiones de los muchachos del grupo): Estaba indecisa, además de cansada de llevar la misma prenda por un año. No podía aguantar esa vergonzosa musculosa oscura siempre llevaba desde que nos refugiábamos en aquel centro comercial. Me gustaba, pero...

Rei (pensando en las mil y un veces que les salía sangre en la nariz): Es por Takashi y Hirano adivino. Que idiotas.

Shizuka: Ahora lo resumo. Para cuando llegamos al departamento, estaba Takashi-kun en la puerta. Y justo cuando me resbale del escalón, las camperas amortiguaron la caída en mi cabeza, aunque casi me rompe los huesos. Pero en el momento en que nos descubrió…

Rei: Takashi se quedo atónito por cinco minutos.

Shizuka: Aun tapada con las camperas, Takashi-kun había descubierto algo que descontroladamente lo hacia hipnotizar.

Rei (Rei fijándose en el pecho de Shizuka, obviando su respuesta): Creo que todos sabemos que es lo que lo hizo congelar.

Shizuka (desabrochándose la remera): Esta vez no.

Entonces, Shizuka desabrocha un botón de su camisa blanca y sorprende a Rei con una sorpresa que llevaba escondida en la garganta. Una gargantilla estilo cinturón, fino, delgado, no tan apretado, y de un oscuro color marrón. Deliberadamente, a la sensual enfermera le sale una sonrisa medio macabra.

Rei: ¿Qué?

Shizuka de inmediato retira esa gargantilla de su cuello y suavemente te lo pone en el de Rei. La chica de pelo anaranjado se fija en la garganta por unos segundos, pero aun con las preguntas en su cabeza.

Rei: ¿Una gargantilla? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

Shizuka sonríe de nuevo, abre de inmediato la puerta del baño, vuelve a llevar de los hombros a Rei y lo lleva hacia la puerta de la habitación justo cuando Takashi se preparaba para salir.

Takashi: ¿Rei? ¿Qué pa…

Takashi descubre en el suave cuello de Rei, la gargantilla estilo cinturón que Shizuka llevaba puesto. Eso hace que el joven sorprendido se sonroje como nunca antes lo había hecho y se congele por la hipnotizante excitación del fetichismo. Rei, desconcertada, ve a Shizuka, escondiéndose en la puerta del baño.

Rei (Viendo a Shizuka escondida y entendiéndolo todo): Oh. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Rei vuelve a observar a un Takashi, atarantado por la sorpresa que acaba de ver. Rei lo despabila con un choque de dedos en el rostro y ese regreso a la realidad hace que se ponga mas serio, aunque con ligeras señales de sonrojo y timidez.

Takashi (Timido): Bueno… Rei… Voy a… (Takashi trata de irse) En seguida vuelv…

Pero Rei no quiere dejar las cosas así. De golpe no deja pasar a Takashi, y muy seria le dice fuertemente.

Rei: Quiero ir.

**11:58 - Cerca del mediodía.**

Rei y Takashi están cerca de la puerta principal del departamento. Empieza a retirar la barrera de objetos que la bloquea, mientras charlan un rato. Esta vez, Rei viene vestida de su antiguo uniforme de mangas largas, su falda de color verde a cuadros y sus guantes blancos, su conjunto de combate olvidado y encima un poco quemado. Lleva también un palo de mesa de pool.

Takashi: Escúchame, Rei. Llevas es una mano una pistola Beretta 92.

Rei: ¿Una Beretta 92?

Takashi: 9mm, recarga accionada por retroceso, solo dos cargadores 20 balas. La encontré en un almacén equipo de campamento el mes pasado, al igual que la otra pistola. Cuando sea el momento, me la entregaras. No la uses.

Rei (Molesta): Se que no soy de usar pistolas, pero dejarme intentarlo una vez podría salvarte la espalda.

Takashi: Una pregunta Rei, ¿Cómo podemos dejar sola e indefensa a Shizuka-sensei? ¿Al menos tuviste la conciencia de pensar en eso antes de salir?

Rei (Burlándose de su acompañante): "Mi Smith & Wesson 659 y lecciones de cómo manejarla serán suficientes".

Takashi (Molesto pero serio, hasta que entiende la broma): Dios Rei, empiezas a romper… Un momento, ¿Le diste mi pistola a Shizuka-sensei?

[Suposición, según Takashi Komuro]

Es cierto. Antes de salir, Rei le había dado a la mujer la Smith & Wesson 659 seguido de un poco de explicación acerca de cómo usarla. Esa 9mm, plateada y brillante como si estuviera bien pulida con agua y alcohol, y con el mango de madera de color marrón oscuro casi sin marcas de dedos, esta en manos de la mayor del grupo, una mujer que todavía incomprende lo que se siente tener un arma por única vez en su vida. Al quedarse ella sola, Shizuka se queda sentada en una silla, con la plateada pistola en su mano derecha, recordando lo que Rei le enseño sin captarlo del todo.

Shizuka (Confundida): Hmm… ¿Que voy a hacer con esto?

Takashi y Rei salen del departamento.

Takashi: Rei, llevas mucho tiempo inactiva, así te diré varias cosas a tener en cuenta. No te separes, no empieces una lucha contra "ellos" innecesariamente y por sobre todo, sígueme la corriente, no importa lo que sea.

Rei: Me viste en acción antes Takashi. No me digas ese montón de estupideces.

Takashi: Es por seguridad.

Rei: Siempre eres así y ahora mas que nunca que por primera vez en un año puedo demostrar que hago algo mas que "quedar en el sofá".

Takashi: Dejemos de hablar y caminemos de una vez.

Rei: Deja de hacerte el sordo conmigo.

Takashi (Repitiendo, mas lento para que Rei entienda): Dejemos de hablar… y caminemos de una vez.

Rei se siente ofendida, y se llena de insatisfacción, reflejado en seño fruncido.

Después de media hora, la pareja se ignora el uno al otro y solo se limitan a transitar a pie a través de calles silenciosas. Después de un par de horas lejos del departamento, Rei entiende la razón de las tardanzas de su acompañante. De eso se tratan sus odiseas por los sectores mas peligrosos de la ciudad, buscar suministros esperando tener la suerte de que no sufran la mala fortuna de la caducidad y la putrefacción, buscar baterías para las linternas y el grupo electrógeno del edificio en las distintas ferreterías de los sectores comerciales, buscar refugios alternativos en casas abandonadas y comercios saqueados ante cualquier amenaza. Sus búsquedas siempre duran horas y lo único que suele encontrar Komuro solo es comida gastada, ratas, gente enloquecida en el ostracismo, la soledad y la insolación y cadáveres vivientes por doquier. Ese día no sería la excepción.

**13:00 - Después del mediodía**

Llevan apenas una de caminata y están a 2,5 kilómetros del departamento. Están en un angosto departamento que, extrañamente esta vacío, es decir, ninguna señal de "ellos", salvo los escarmentados de hambre y los que permanecen en las sombras de departamentos vacíos. Los cuerpos podridos están por doquier y hay sangre de todo tipo seca por el pavimento. Rei reflexiona un poco del pasado.

Rei: Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Si?

Rei: Bueno… llevamos mucho tiempo caminando juntos y… quiero preguntarte una simple cosa.

Takashi (Atendiendo con tranquilidad a Rei): Lo que quieras, eres libre de hablar.

Rei: Solo digo que de veras hace mucho que no salgo al exterior, ya todo ha cambiado en un año... Eso nada mas.

Takashi (Timido): Para eso estoy contigo... Estarás bien.

Rei: ¿Que fue que dejamos de hablarnos? ¿Te deje de interesarte?

Takashi (Pensando en decirle algo): No lo se. Talvez sea tu, (Rei se molesta) talvez sea yo. Perdón pero un año sin decir novedades me dejo seco la lengua, y se que últimamente no me llevo bien últimamente contigo, pero aun así no seria jamás un ogro contigo.

Rei: Cierto. Aun asi esto es aburrido.

Takashi: Somos unos aburridos.

Rei: Es por Saya y Hirano debe ser por eso.

Takashi: Ojala estuvieran aquí ahora, nos divertiríamos.

Takashi y Rei encuentran una ferretería, cuya entrada la rodea un grupo de autos chocados. El negocio es un desastre, con los ventanales destruidos y vidrio en pedazos, y se nota que hubo un accidente. Alrededor se encuentran cinco hombres misteriosos con vestimenta algo formal. Mientras esos hombre extraños conversan, Takashi y Rei, en el camino, se topan con un cadáver putrefacto y lleno de sangre.

Hombre 1: Repítanmelo, ¿Para que nos quedamos acá como si nada?

Hombre 2: ¿Que lo olvidaste de nuevo? Este es el ultimo paradero de nuestro jefe. Trataron de escapar, el los encontró pero no pudo contra ellos.

Hombre 1: Disculpa. Los jefes aun no son lo mío. ¿Algo sobre quienes lo mataron?

Hombre 2: Muertos también.

Hombre 1 (Sin mucha importancia del asunto): Si, una pena.

Takashi y Rei se esconden detrás de unos de los mostradores de la ferretería.

Hombre 3: Ryoga, la puta madre, por una vez siéntete culpable de no protegerlo. Un hombre olvidadizo es un hombre muerto.

Hombre 1 (Ryoga) (despreocupado): No es por olvidadizo Genzo, es solo que no me importa. Apenas me entero.

Ryoga es uno de esos hombres. Pelo largo negro, vestimenta roja, despreocupado total.

Hombre 4: Los "mente cerrada" no van con nuestro jefe. Respétalo.

Hombre 1 (Ryoga) (despreocupado): El nuevo es… simplemente nuevo. Al anterior siempre lo he respetado, pero confieso que ni me importó. El nuevo me es igual.

Hombre 2: Mas vale que te interese, porque si te escucha diciendo esas estupideces ahora, no podrás decir otras mas después de que te encuentre.

Ryoga: Es el cambio nada mas. No me gusta adaptarme a algo que es nuevo asi a la ligera. Así soy yo.

?: Entonces se otra persona ahora.

Entre estos cinco hombres armados, se encuentra particularmente, un hombre sentado sobre uno de los autos, rubio rapado con algunos pelos parados en la frente. Lleva vestimenta formal negra y la camisa blanca desabrochada de dos botones.

?: O sino si estuviera aquí entre nosotros, desearías no estar acompañándonos ni mucho menos hablar.

Ryoga: ¿Quién te crees para seguirnos por todo el camino hasta aquí?

?: Acaso no me viste cerca del jefe. Hasta de lejos se notaba que tenia conexiones con él.

Ryoga: ¿Y qué crees que como simple mano derecha del jefe tienes derecho a estar aquí?

?: Actual segundo al mando, estúpido.

Hombre 3 (Genzo): Kyroga Denshiro. He oído de ti.

Denshiro: Mas vale. Si no me olvidarían y eso les costaría caro.

Ryoga (Molesto): Di lo que quieras, aun no veo en ti la capacidad de ser el numero 2.

Hombre 4: ¡Ryoga maldita sea!

Denshiro: Déjalo hablar, no vale la pena que lo censures. De todas formas estará acabado.

Takashi y Rei esperan hasta que los extraños se vayan. Sin embargo, aparece uno de "ellos", un muerto con la remera gris hecha añicos y hemoglobinado, que viene silenciosamente hacia una distraída Rei. La chica lo escucha y lo descubre, Takashi se da cuenta de inmediato también. Los dos, nerviosos, están concentrados en ambos lados, pensando en que si trataran de atacarlo, los extraños los escucharían y la cosa se pudriría.

Ryoga (Molesto): Si. Cállenme si quieren. Diré todo lo que se me cante de los huevos, incluso si es sobre el jefe nuevo.

Denshiro: Mas charla que acciones Ryoga. Agradece que no he cargado mi pistola todavía.

Hombre 3 (Genzo): Denshiro-san, permiso para partirle a golpes al imbecil de Ryoga.

Ryoga: Ya se, que tal si te callas de inmediato y me dejes hablar, parlotear no es lo único que hago y te lo haré demostrar si el que sigue hablando eres tu.

Hombre 3 (Genzo): A ver demuéstralo, maldito hablador.

Takashi (Gritando): ¡REI! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Esa bestia andante se acercó demasiado a la chica y Rei no tiene mas remedio que golpearlo con el palo de pool, dos golpes en el cuerpo y una en la cabeza, haciendolo caer. El sonido de la voz de Takashi, y obviamente los ruidos del golpe, tomaron la atención de los extraños. Separarse del mueble que los cubria lo hizo visibles.

Denshiro (Sacando su arma, una Desert Eagle): ¡Son ellos! ¡Ya saben que hacer!

Ese "¡Son ellos!" pone en duda a los chicos que se esconden entre uno de los muebles. Sacan unas pistolas Desert Eagle y apuntan a los dos chicos pero solo le atinan al muerto caminante, mientras recien se levantaba, cercano a ellos. Una balacera comenzó. Los maleantes llevan total ventaja. Cinco armados contra Takashi y Rei. Dos chicos de la preparatoria Fujimi, incapaces de disparar para no gastar munición, contra cinco criminales que, indiscriminadamente, disparan presionando a los jóvenes que se defiendan. Acorralados entre sus rivales de enfrente y algún que otro muerto viviente a sus espaldas, Rei esta a punto de hacer disparos ciegos, pero…

Takashi (Moviendo la cabeza): ¡No Rei, no con ellos!

Rei: ¿¡QUE!

Takashi (Les grita en señal de rendición): ¡ALTO AL FUEGO! ¡ALTO AL FUEGO!

Takashi termina deteniendo esta innecesaria batalla. Los ruidos de los disparos alcanzaron hacia mas lejos de la calle.

Takashi: Acabemos con esto. ¿Ven? (Takashi deja en el piso la pistola) Ahora estoy desarmado. Esto se termino, ¿lo ven?

Antes de dar unos pasos adelante…

Takashi (en voz baja): Rei, no importa si no has matado a nadie. Si algo me hacen a mi, hazles lo mismo.

Takashi entonces le deja en el suelo la Beretta a Rei, mientras lo ve dirigiéndose a los maleantes con las manos en alto.

Denshiro: ¡Chico, admiro tu valor! ¡No te espere armado ni menos contra un yakuza!

Rei: ¿Yakuza?

Los dos jóvenes se enteran de que estos locos son peligrosos miembros de la mafia japonesa, y a juzgar por las vestimentas, los dueños de las calles de las áreas aledañas a la Tokio Central, Tokonosu especialmente. Takashi se recupera de esa sorpresa.

Takashi: ¿¡Se han vuelto locos! ¿¡Acaso saben a quienes disparan!

Denshiro: No estamos jugando chico. ¿Qué haces en un lugar así?

Takashi: Eso no importa. ¿¡Porque están disparándonos! ¿Acaso tienen la mas minima idea de quienes somos?

Denshiro: Humanos, obvio.

Takashi: ¡Eso me refiero! ¡No somos el enemigo! ¿Entienden? (Takashi apunta hacia afuera) Ellos son el verdadero enemigo. Son a ellos a quienes tienen que gastar sus balas.

Denshiro (Interrumpiendo inconcientemente): Las manos en la cabeza.

Takashi (Continuando): ¡ELLOS SON EL PROBLEMA!

Denshiro (Interrumpiendo indiscriminadamente y apuntando con su pistola): LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA.

Takashi se enfurece por esa señal de ignorancia y solo accede hacerle caso al mafioso rubio.

Denshiro (Sonriendo diabólicamente): ¿Ya terminaste?

Takashi ve que Denshiro ignoro lo que le grito.

Denshiro: Escucha… ¿Komuro Takashi, verdad?

Takashi y Rei se ponen nerviosos al saber que Denshiro lo conoce de alguna manera. El no entiende por que.

Denshiro: Bueno, no quiero explicar como lo conozco a usted y a Miyamoto, la "princesa del Sojutsu"…

Los demás se ríen ligeramente, salvo Ryoga. Rei, de lejos, escucha que ese tipo la conoce.

Denshiro: Pero estoy aquí por algo importante así que no tolero a la gente que se mete en donde trabajo. Ah, y sobre lo que dijiste Komuro, ¿Quieres saber porque elegimos otros blancos? ¿Podría usted dar unos pasos adelante por favor?

Takashi no tiene mas opción que hacerle caso a su rival, sin alternativas. Rei solamente puede ver que su compañero traspasa un espacio, entre los escombros de dos enormes autos, que por poco tapan la entrada del edificio.

Denshiro: Iro-san, fíjate en los alrededores y busca esos "ellos".

Iro, el hombre numero 2, se fija en los alrededores. Da una vuelta en 360° con la intención de encontrar uno de "ellos".

Hombre 2 (Iro): Apenas uno en ese edificio.

El subordinado encontró a uno de ellos, cerca de la entrada de un hotel.

Denshiro: ¿Como esta?

Hombre 2 (Iro): Escarmentando.

El muerto esta sufriendo, de pie pero escarmentando del hambre y con una movilidad limitada debido a su estado de deshueso, sus ocurrentes tropiezos y la falta de alimento.

Denshiro: Lo viste, chico. Al final no era necesario que los matemos. Dios creo también el hambre, así que dios hizo todo el trabajo. Bueno hace falta balas y demás armas. ¿Pero no ves que ya mueren de hambre por llevar un año entero sin comer, que ya no pueden mover sus podridos huesos, que ya no pueden andar todo el día y toda la noche moviéndose de aquí para allá en busca de maldita carne fresca, que ya ni tienen energías ni para gritar y que sus podridas lenguas pidan clemencia cada vez que les rompemos sus vacíos cráneos? Un año entero ha sido el arma perfecta contra esos "ellos", y lo único que hacíamos, mis hombres y yo, era simplemente esperar, no disparar.

Takashi: No seas estúpido, Esos muertos todavía están ahí. Esas bestias aun son numerosas, solo que se están escondiendo. ¡Acaso no lo ves!

Denshiro: ¿¡Que no ves tu niño! ¡Nosotros podemos con esos bichos de mierda! ¡Esta horrible película de clase z al fin se acabo! ¡Se acabo, se acobardaron! ¡ya sus inútiles cerebros funcionaron y conocieron el miedo! ¡Ya están hambrientos y ahora nos ven como su pesadilla! ¡Ya son inútiles! Ahora, nosotros podemos con esos bichos, Komuro y es por eso que nos aburrimos de ellos.

Ryoga le apunta con su Desert Eagle.

Ryoga: Denshiro-san, ¿Para cuando le llenamos de balas a ese niño?

Hombre 4: Ahora no, maldito imbécil.

Ryoga se cansa, da un par de pasos para atrás y entonces de golpe se harta y enseguida le apunta con su Desert Eagle. Pero entonces todos se sorprenden cuando justo Ryoga dispara. Hasta el chico con las manos en alto no podía creerlo, su bala no le llego a él.

Rei: ¡Si le hacen algo a Takashi, les haré lo mismo!

Rei tiene en sus manos la pistola que Takashi le dio, y una de sus balas le dio en la costilla izquierda de Ryoga.

Hombre 3 (Genzo): Ryoga, si que eres un terco.

Ryoga: ¡Jodete!

Ryoga se levanta de una vez, levanta la pistola del piso y le dispara a la pareja de jóvenes, pero no atina un carajo. Rei se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, los mafiosos apuntan deliberadamente a la chica de pelo moreno. De lejos se escuchan unos pasos de zapatilla, mas bien de una zapatilla puesta, y a una gran velocidad. Los demás inclusive Denshiro se incomodan y deciden apuntar a matar a los dos. Takashi empieza a correr a toda velocidad hacia atrás para cubrir a Rei y a el mismo con los autos.

Takashi: ¡REI, ATRAS!

Mafiosos apuntando, Takashi corriendo hacia una puerta del que esta insuficientemente cerca y Rei Miyamoto, que a pesar de estar armada con la Beretta, solo puede ver este sofocante espectáculo. Los latidos de su corazón palpitan con una colosal rapidez, que hace que todo lo vea con sus propios ojos a una velocidad disminuida, como si fuera cámara lenta. Una creciente sombra móvil empapa al rostro de la jovencita, producto de un movimiento de su cuerpo que la lleva a dentrarse y cubrirse con el auto.

BANG! …O al menos también eso esperó Komuro, que una balacera entera le dejara sin espalda y no pudiera cubrirse. No. En lugar de eso, termina cubriéndose con el chasis de uno de los autos, con Rei entre sus brazos, cuyas miradas vuelven a chocar con la distancia entre sus rostros, como en los viejos tiempos. Takashi y Rei, que llevaban tanto sin un momento en que ambos estuvieran tan cerca, comienzan a sonrojarse el uno al otro después de un turbulento año, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sus ojos alteran el tiempo. Y el sonido se silencia.

Ryoga: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDENME, CARAJO! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Fin del tiempo lento. Takashi no puede creer lo que acaba de ver. Uno de ellos, el mismo del que salio del hotel, apareció de repente y empezó a morder el cuello del mafioso Ryoga, como si fuera el conde Drácula.

Denshiro (Sorprendido): ¿¡Qué!?

El muerto viviente que absorbía la carne de Ryoga, termino arrancándole todo el cuello hasta extraerle sádicamente las cuerdas vocales y dejarle sin sangre. Los demás mafiosos, atormentados por ese show del terror inesperado, descubren que un grupo de muertos, vulnerables por su delgadez pero aun así peligrosos, se dirigen sin descanso hacia Denshiro y sus hombres. Los muertos no conocen lo que es desventaja, siguen buscando carne sin descansar, aun con el peso que llevan. Takashi y Rei descubren que adentro de la ferretería también aparecen muertos vivientes, saliendo de la puerta de atrás que lleva a las escaleras del edificio. Takashi y Rei ignoran a los Yakuza, quienes sobreviven por su cuenta frente a numerosas bestias asesinas. Takashi le retira la Beretta en manos de Rei y empieza unos sencillos disparos, uno por cada cabeza. Rei por su parte agarra su palo de pool y destroza la cabeza de uno de "ellos". El palo se parte a la mitad, y una de esas partes lo lanza hacia otro de ellos, clavándole en el cráneo. Mientras Iro y los otros hombres terminan las pocas balas que desperdiciaron en aquellos dos jóvenes, y como resultado, caen a merced de "Ellos". Tan solo quedan un asustado y desesperado Denshiro, y esos horripilantes demonios podridos que vienen en grupo rodeándolo.

Denshiro (Nervioso y con mucho miedo): ¿¡Saben con quien se meten!?

Denshiro sigue disparando. Takashi y Rei terminan con facilidad con esos míseros monstruos y luego fijan su mirada en Denshiro.

Denshiro (Nervioso y con mucho miedo): ¿¡Acaso saben con quien carajo se meten!?

Al yakuza rubio se le terminan las balas del Desert Eagle. Solo se limita a gritar e insultar a "ellos".

Takashi (Pensativo): Salvémoslo.

Rei: ¿Que?

Takashi solo se limita a recargar su Beretta y salir caminando, con Rei confundida.

Rei (Confundida): ¡Estas loco! Primero trato de llenarnos de plomo ¿Y ahora quieres salvarlo? ¿Que mierda estas pensando con tu estúpido cerebro? No tiene caso que lo… ayudes.

A mitad de esas palabras, Takashi y Rei salen. El líder acalla a la joven Miyamoto, señalándole lo que pasa alrededor: muertos vivientes en grupo, como de costumbre, pero algo en ellos ha pasado. Están desconcentrados, como grupo esta desorganizado, sus anoréxicos cuerpos impiden moverse sin torpezas y sus sentidos han dejado de ser agudos. Además, Denshiro lo que termina haciendo es hacer lo mismo que Ryoga, parlotear al pedo y hacer el ridículo. Los dos chicos terminan frente a un Denshiro caído, su cara de susto se convierte en uno de enojo. Takashi le mueve la cabeza, en señal de "hazlo". Un golpe en la cabeza, un somnífero físico a base de un palo de pool, o mejor dicho, lo que queda de un palo de pool.

**Refugio-departamento del grupo.**

**15:26 - Tarde**

Voces extrañas, audición sorda. Los ojos cerrados comienzan de a poco a abrirse.

Rei: Takashi, no tiene caso que lo salves.

Takashi: Dijo "son ellos". Nos conoce.

Shizuka: Takashi-kun, no creo que sea prudente que lo dejemos acá con nosotros.

Takashi: No hay otra manera.

Rei (Enojada): Eres un maldito demente. Cuando vengan mas como él, no me llames.

Shizuka: Se esta despertando, bajemos la voz.

Takashi: No lo hagan, ya les escuchó.

Denshiro despierta. Se encuentra en el hall de un departamento, esta sentado en una silla, atado de pies y manos con cinta adhesiva. El departamento tiene las cortinas cerradas, los colores fríos inundan la casa. Al frente suyo se encuentra Takashi, también sentado y con un rostro serio.

Denshiro: ¡Argh! Dios. ¿Qué carajo?

El mafioso rubio termina de despabilarse y encuentra al joven Komuro, del quien esta a su merced.

Denshiro: ¿Tu de nuevo?

Luego, el rostro de Denshiro, muestra una diabólica sonrisa, seguido de una ligera risa.

Denshiro: Komuro, siempre estas lleno de sorpresas.

A Takashi no le afecta nada, solo lo que le hace es que apunte la Smith & Wesson 659.

Takashi: ¿Cómo nos conoces?

Denshiro se enoja al saber que su vida esta en manos de Takashi, un joven que apenas lo conoce y ahora empieza a amenazarlo con disparar.

Denshiro: Se tu nombre y el de Miyamoto, eso nada mas.

Takashi (Con la paciencia por los suelos): ¿¡Cómo nos conoces!?

Denshiro: Jejeje. Komuro, creí que Ryoga era el ser mas ignorante del mundo hasta que te vi.

Komuro lo que hace es apuntar mas a la cabeza a Denshiro.

Takashi: No quiero nombres de tus hombres, solo me importa saber porque mierda sabes de nosotros.

Denshiro: ¿Y para que quieres esa información? Son solo palabras simples chico, y encima insignificantes. No servirán de nada cuando los míos entren a esta humilde morada, te dejen pidiendo clemencia y lo mejor de todo,… (Denshiro termina girando la cabeza y termina viendo diabólicamente a Rei y Shizuka)jeje jeje, se queden con las chicas.

Takashi: ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Denshiro: No tiene caso. Estoy muerto. Estas muerto. Todos estamos muerto. La historia de la humanidad se acabo. Y es una lastima que no pases el suficiente tiempo con las zorras de tus...

Rei, quien camino hacia el frente suyo, le cachetea fuertemente en la cara. Para Denshiro son cosquillas.

Denshiro: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Miyamoto? Tus manos no sirven para la tortura.

Rei entonces convierte su cachetada en un puño cerrado, dándole en la mandíbula al mafioso.

Denshiro: ¿¡Eso es todo, tonta! Jajajaja. Incluso mi novia, bueno si tuviera una, es mejor torturadora. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te cansaste de acariciarme el rostro?

Mientras Denshiro sigue insultando a una Rei que resiste como balas al chaleco las barbaridades del mafioso, Takashi entonces empieza a ver de una forma curiosa varias partes del cuerpo del capturado.

"Well I don't know why I came here tonight,

I got the feeling that something ain't right,

I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,

And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,

Clowns to the left of me,

Jokers to the right, here I am,

Stuck in the middle with you."

Takashi estaba moviendo sus labios, dejando una ligera voz baja. Denshiro se confunde con aquella canción que Takashi canta en voz baja sin ninguna razón. Las chicas están notando lo que esta haciendo su líder.

"Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,

And I'm wondering what it is I should do,

It's so hard to keep this smile from my face…"

Primero presta su atención a una oreja.

"…Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place…"

…Luego a su ojo…

"Clowns to the left of me,"

…Luego a sus dedos de la mano izquierda…

"…Jokers to the right… "

…Luego a sus dedos de la mano derecha…

"…Here I am, Stuck in the middle with you."

…Hasta terminar viéndole lentamente su entrepierna.

Los ojos de Takashi llegan a Rei.

Takashi: Rei. Bájele los pantalones.

Rei: ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Takashi: Solo hazlo y punto.

Obviamente es un acto algo vergonzoso para Rei, y como es normal según Takashi….

Rei: Olvídalo.

Takashi: Rei, te confieso que sabia que dirías eso. Shizuka-sensei. ¿Podrías usted ayudarme con los pantalones de este sujeto, por favor?

Shizuka se avergüenza de que algo como esto le toque a ella, y encima a un miembro de la mafia japonesa, quien encima esta con las manos atrás.

Rei: Sensei, no. No lo hagas.

Shizuka: Esta bien.

Rei: No le hagas caso ¿Eso es una locura?

Shizuka: Ya lo sé. Deja de discutir y confía por una vez en Takashi.

Shizuka, con el rostro muy sonrojado de la vergüenza ante algo tan ridículo como esto, le desabrocha el cinturón y le baja el pantalón a Denshiro. Como extra le baja el boxer blanco que llevaba.

Denshiro: Ah, La archiconocida Shizuka Marikawa. ¿Qué me estará haciendo ahora? ¿Acaso le estas pidiendo algo tan estúpido como bajarme los pantalones y que mis bolas estén al descubierto? ¿Acaso tienes una cámara de fotos con batería y me vas a fotografiar así Komuro? ¿Acaso te volviste homosexual? ¿Me vas a hacer sexo oral? ¿Crees que me…?

Pronto el mafioso empieza a pensar que le van a hacer y se ríe con unas carcajadas.

Denshiro: ¡AH, ahora lo entiendo! Vas a obligar a que esta mujer me la "humedezca".

Shizuka responde esta agresión verbal, enferma y sexista, con una cachetada.

Denshiro (Levantando la voz con cada palabra): Jejeje. ¿¡Acaso vas a obligar, solo para conseguir información, a que esta mujer me la chupe hasta morir, que acaso la vas a obligar a que se haga la perra conmigo que esta hasta que mis testículos se sequen y se me moje el puto mástil!?

Shizuka (Gritándole a Denshiro, explotando de la rabia): ¡CALLATE!

Shizuka lo trata de callar con otra cachetada, esta vez mas fuerte. Para Denshiro son solo caricias, lo que le da mas risa. La mujer empieza a sufrir y no puede aguantar seguir escuchando a tan boca sucia.

Takashi (Aconsejando a Shizuka): Shizuka-sensei, quédate en la habitación y tápate los oídos.

Shizuka, con un rostro de molestia mezclado con una pequeña lagrima de tristeza y desesperación pero un poco animada gracias al bueno de Komuro, se va con las manos en las orejas.

Denshiro: Bien, vete de aquí y déjeme que los mosquinos me muerdan la verga. (Empieza a hablar solo) Dios mío, estoy empezando a hacer lo mismo que Ryoga.

Takashi saca algo de su bolsillo y lo apunta hacia los genitales del mafioso.

Denshiro (Sorprendido): ¿Pero que carajo? ¿¡Que haces! ¿¡Porque llevas eso en la mano! ¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES HACER…!?

Takashi entonces apuñala la silla en donde se sienta Denshiro, casi haciéndole algo.

Takashi: Muy bien. Ya estoy hasta la medula de esta confusión. Me dirás porque demonios nos conocen tus hombres y tu, y porque demonios nos estas buscando o te juro que vas a terminar con el jodido miembro en el piso.

Denshiro: ¡Vete a la mierda!

Entonces Takashi empieza a cercenar un poco la piel del miembro de Denshiro, provocándole un dolor insoportable con cada cortada y cada sangrado, por mas ligera que sea.

Takashi (Hiriendo el miembro de Denshiro): ¡QUE ME RESPONDAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¿¡PORQUE SABEN DE NOSOTROS!?

Denshiro (Adolorido y con algo de susto, pero mas bien mas irritado que asustado): ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¿Escuchaste lo que dije a mis chicos que era el numero 2 en mi agrupación? Tengo contactos.

Takashi (Hiriendo el miembro de Denshiro): ¿¡PORQUE SABEN DE NOSOTROS!?

Denshiro (Adolorido y amenazado): ¡AAARGH! Nosotros los estábamos vigilando todo el tiempo. Nosotros les conocemos a ustedes desde el incidente en la residencia Takagi.

Takashi se dan cuenta de la razón por la cual son conocidos entre los yakuzas. Shizuka escucha desde la puerta y Rei También.

Denshiro: Si. ¡Ahora lo entienden! Hemos estado vigilando al maldito de Souichiro Takagi durante mucho tiempo, claro que no estábamos relacionados con el, pero nuestro jefe si. Antes trabajaba para él en la empresa farmacéutica.

Shizuka (hablando en voz baja, hacia Rei, aun sin quitar su desesperación): La farmacéutica Takagi-Tanai. Solía comprar acido fólico con el logo de empresa.

Denshiro: Pero lo que nos llamo la atención esa vez, eran ustedes. Esos jóvenes de la preparatoria Fujimi que inexplicablemente sobrevivieron a esta horda de bestias. Dios mío, creímos que eran una leyenda urbana…

Takashi escucho todo lo que Denshiro le dijo. Los tres de inmediato recuerdan aquel ataque de "ellos" en la mansión Takagi. Recuerdan la inesperada visita del profesor Shido, recuerdan aquella bomba PEM, recuerdan aquel avance de esos muertos que destruyeron las barreras, recuerdan los intentos de los padres de Saya Takagi de resistir a mas no poder a las miles de hordas de seres putrefactos que iban a ellos. Pero mas que nada, recuerdan como han sido su odisea para escapar con vida de la mansión, dejando atrás a Souichiro y a Yuriko Takagi protegiéndose el pellejo por su cuenta.

Denshiro: …Nuestro jefe se interesaba en ustedes y nos mandó que, sin importar que "ellos" nos coman o no, buscáramos todo sobre ustedes. Documentos, fotografías, sus paraderos, todo. Jamás nos explico porque, ni siquiera a mi. Lo del incidente en el instituto Onbetsu fue lo único que supimos de ustedes. Les dimos por muertos.

Takashi: Bien. Ahora que sabes tanto de nosotros, solo quiero que me respondas una simple pregunta, y esta vez sin rodeos. ¿Entendido?

Denshiro (Desesperado pero aun molesto): ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Takashi (Apuntando con la S & W 659): ¿Qué pasó con Khota Hirano y Saya Takagi?

Denshiro trata de recordar.

Takashi (Enfurecido y amenazándolo de disparar): ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué pasó con Khota Hirano y Saya Takagi!

Denshiro: ¡Estoy en eso!

[El siguiente texto esta basado en la versión de los hechos de Denshiro y de las suposiciones de Takashi Komuro]

**Área de Tokonosu. Tokio, Japón.**

**Terraza de una casa cualquiera**

**07:50 A. M. - Amanecer**

**10 de Septiembre de 2012, un año y veinticinco días después del inicio del "día Z".**

"Era una mañana alrededor de las 8:00. Nuestro jefe quería que revisáramos una casa, era de alguien a quien se acordaba hace casi dos años. El jefe recordaba una mujer, mas bien una policía, una tal Rika Minami. La ultima vez que se encontraron fue cuando ella lo denuncio por corrupción empresarial y termino dos meses de prisión hasta salir con libertad bajo palabra. Según lo he visto, jamás se lo perdono. Pero después del momento en que "ellos" aparecieron, tampoco esperaba que en lugar de Minami se encontrara con tus amigos. Estaban adentro por casualidad. Estaba con uno de los muchachos, uno muy extraño y muy callado parado cerca de mí…

(Takashi): "¡Dije que sin rodeos!"

"…estaba observando através de los binoculares toda actividad de esos dos. La casa parecía un desastre. El jardín horrible, las ventanas mal cerradas con madera y una cadena cerrando el portón. Parecía una fortificación caduca. Aun así, no todas las ventanas estaban cerradas para lo que estaba viendo."

**Residencia de Rika Minami.**

**08:00 A. M. - Amanecer**

Saya Takagi: ¡Hirano imbécil!

Así se amanecía en la Residencia Minami, un grito de queja con un destinatario un tanto obvio. Saya Takagi, la chica mas inteligente del grupo pero con el temperamento mas bipolar que se pueda encontrar, amanece muy de malas sabiendo que Hirano esta durmiendo mas de la cuenta. Takagi lleva además de sus inseparables gafas, una musculosa gris no tan achicado para su cuerpo con un pantalón corto negro con dos rayas blancas en un costado, a diferencia del indecente de Hirano, cuya vestimenta solo se limita a un pantalón azul marino. En cuanto a la casa desde adentro, la luz no abunda. Todas las ventanas están cerradas por razones de seguridad, aunque hay alguna que otra luz que sale de repente.

Saya: Ya es suficiente. Esta es la ultima vez que veo tu asquerosa grasa apoderándose del sofá.

Khota Hirano, aquel armamentista del grupo, acaba de despertar. No se encuentra en una condición que pueda llamarse de calidad. Esta desecho, vergonzosamente semidesnudo y encima ha aumentado un poco mas de peso y a caído en la disentería.

Khota Hirano (Desperezándose y amarrándose los lentes): ¡Argh! Saya…

Saya: Takagi, tonto. Aun no me llames así.

Khota parece haber perdido el privilegio de llamar a Takagi por su primero nombre.

Khota: Bueno, Takagi ¿Que quieres que haga?

Saya: No se, sal a buscar comida, busca baterías para las linternas, camina un rato, lo que sea menos quedarte acá acostado todo el tiempo.

Khota: No vale la pena salir porque si, se necesita una razón para que salga. Buscar provisiones es esa razón, salir así por nada no.

Saya: Quedarte así sin hacer nada no es una buena excusa. Y encima mírate lo que hiciste con tu cuerpo, eres mas gordo que en el momento en que te conocí.

Takagi tiene razón. Un año sin actividad relevante le dejaron a Hirano con un cuerpo mucho mas ancho, además de una fuerza de voluntad por los suelos y las energías todas agotadas.

Khota: Ok, hay algunos desafortunados en este mundo. Mírate a ti en el espejo, la fata de alimento afecto tu cuerpo. Mírate estas plana.

Saya: ¡Comí bien pero no tanto como tu!

Khota (Enojado): ¡No me veas como un comilón!

Khota a lo que se refiere, es que Saya sufrió el mismo problema que Rei en el departamento. Si, se alimento "bien" según sus palabras, lo cual para ella significa un hambre leve y dejar la comida a la mitad. El resultado, cuerpo aplanado y busto achicado. Y si, ambos llevan mucho tiempo sin llevarse bien, cosa que antes no pasaba antes del incidente de Onbetsu. Hirano, que antes se acostumbraba a que Takagi le tratara como quisiera, ahora lo considera una molestia.

Saya (De los nervios, con la mano en la cara): ¡Hirano eres un desastre! ¡Cada vez me cuesta verte!

Hirano (Respondiéndole): Bueno, tu tampoco eres de lo mejor.

Saya: Al menos me he pasado mucho tiempo memorizando todos los libros de la amiga de Shizuka-sensei, de Frank Kafka a Stefan Zweig. Tu ya ni siquiera tocas tus armas.

Hirano: Es que no hay blancos por donde encuentro.

Saya: ¿¡Y "Ellos"!?

Hirano: No los puedo encontrar por ningún lado. No es mi culpa.

Saya: Vaya, además de vago eres un torpe. Deben estar gaseado y estarán huyendo de tus…

Hirano: Ok, ya basta. Puedo tolerar que me digas tantas barbaridades como quieras, pero desde que nos alejamos de Takashi y los demás, se volvió lo único que haces. Ya es demasiado.

Saya: Entonces empieza a moverte los músculos de una vez.

Hirano: Primero hazlo tu. Demuestra que has leído un libro de los de la estantería.

Saya (Recordando con una memoria mejor desarrollada que de hace un año): "Mis trabajos empezaron, he referido, en un jardín de Tebas. Toda esa noche no dormí, pues algo estaba combatiendo en mi corazón. Me levanté poco antes del alba; mis esclavos dormían, la luna tenía el mismo color de la infinita arena. Un jinete rendido y ensangrentado venía del oriente. A unos pasos de mí, rodó del caballo. Con una tenue voz insaciable me preguntó en latín el nombre del río que bañaba los muros de la ciudad. Le respondí que era el Egipto, que alimentan las lluvias." Fragmento de "El Inmortal", un cuento de "El Aleph" de Borges.

Hirano (Derrotado): ¡Dios! ¡No has dejado de ser una genio!

Saya (Triunfante): Ahora es mi turno. Limpia el jardín de la casa.

Hirano, esta vez, demostrando una cara de desafío, muy al frente de Takagi.

Hirano: Takagi, por primera vez en muchos años, me siento desafiado por ti. ¡Acepto!

Saya: Y espero que esta vez no lo arruines, tonto.

Ambos chicos chocan el uno al otro mostrando muecas de ira y un relámpago de por medio objeto del odio mutuo que están teniendo en ese momento.

**10:45 A.M.**

Un tiempo después en el jardín, Hirano acaba de terminar de cortar el pasto con unas tijeras enormes y ahora esta a punto de aguar las plantas de la casa. Lleva en esta ocasión una remera blanca. Esta exhausto pero aun así sigue trabajando a pesar de las leves ganas. De repente escucha unos pasos de alguien gritando, acercándose al portón cerrado por los candados. Un hombre de remera blanca, pantalón jean. Es de pelo negro y es recién afeitado. El hombre le llama a Hirano justo cuando lo ve.

Señor (Cansado de tanto correr): Hey… Tu…. Necesito tu ayuda.

Khota (Sorprendido): ¿Qué pasa?

Señor (Desesperado): No puedo explicártelo. Me quieren vivo. ¡Solo déjame entrar por favor!

Hirano revisa los alrededores. No hay nada.

Khota: No hay señal de "ellos". Puedes estar tranquilo.

Señor (Desesperado): ¡No puedo explicártelo! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!

Entonces Khota abre la puerta retirando las cadenas. Entonces escucha desde lejos un auto que viene deprisa.

Señor: ¡Ahí vienen!

El joven se da cuenta de que escucha sonidos desde lejos, a gran velocidad. En este caso, no son "ellos". No. Son ruidos de un motor y cuatro ruedas. Se da cuenta de que hay un automóvil inmune a los efectos de la bomba PEM. Khota termina de retirar las cadenas.

Khota (Abriendo el portón): ¡LISTO! ¡ENTRA YA!

El hombre misterioso entra rápidamente.

Señor: Gracias por tu ayuda, (Sonriendo de una forma macabra) Khota Hirano.

Khota se sorprende de que él sepa su nombre. De golpe, siente un frío recorrer por el área del corazón. Una M1911A1, en manos de ese hombre. Aparece frenando de golpe un Mercedez Benz azul marino y desde adentro del asiento de copiloto sale un hombre de ropa formal con una Desert Eagle plateada, apuntándole a la cabeza. Hirano desesperadamente golpea la mano del miserable que lo apunta y lo empuja hacia atrás. Esos dos hombres disparan. El disparo del intruso solo le raya un poco la remera y un poco la piel de Hirano, sin embargo el del asesino del auto lo que hace es matarlo con una bala en la cabeza. Hirano entonces, con la mano en la herida del que es sangrante pero pequeño, y se adentra a toda velocidad hacia la puerta esquivando los disparos.

Khota: ¡TAKAGI, DEJAME ENTRAR!

Takagi lo escucho todo. Estaba todo el tiempo un poco cerca de la puerta limpiando el piso. Escucho los disparos y le pareció obvio que no podía olvidar a su protector. Hirano entra de repente.

Saya: Khota, ¿¡Que carajo esta pasando afuera!?

Khota: No me lo vas a creer cuando te diga que ¡UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA ASESINOS VIENEN A ATACARNOS!

Saya: ¿¡Qué!?

Unos disparos salen desde afuera. Takagi se da cuenta de que esta con un obstáculo aun mayor que "ellos", ella y Hirano se enfrentan a seres humanos hostiles. El joven armamentista agarra de la mano a Takagi y la lleva hacia un sector mas alejado, la sala de estar. Cerca, abren un cajón de madera, con la pistola Kiku Crest Luger P08 de Takagi, el francotirador The Armalite AR-10(T) de Hirano, y la MP5SFK originalmente de Komuro, guardadas para una ocasión especial. Takagi se queda con la pistola y Hirano con las otras dos armas. Ambos mueven el sofá y lo usan para la cobertura. Los dos preparan sus respectivas armas y empiezan fuego ciego. Una batalla de balas ha comenzado.

Khota (disparando): ¡Takagi! ¡Quédate en la habitación! ¡Yo los distraigo!

Saya (Gritando y disparando): Quédate tu allí. Déjame toda la acción a mi.

Khota (Gritando y disparando): ¡Estas loca! ¿¡Que no ves que no estamos frente a "ellos"!? ¡Esto es diferente!

Saya (Gritando): ¡YA LO ENTENDÍ!

Khota (Gritando y disparando): ¡ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO! ¡NO ESTAMOS LUCHANDO CONTRA "ELLOS" ENTIENDES! ¡ESTOS SON OTROS ENEMIGOS! ¡SERES HUMANOS, ASESINOS DE SANGRE FRIA! (Agarra a Takagi de cerca del cuello) ¡YO DEBO PROTEGERTE, SI ES CON ESOS TIPOS TAMBIEN!

Saya(Gritando y soltándose de su compañero): ¿Y que? ¡Estoy cansada de simplemente lavar los platos y hacer inutilidades! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo sin empuñar un arma y no me quitaras ese momento!

Khota(Gritando y disparando): ¡PERO…!

Saya (Gritando y defendiéndose): Además. ¿¡Viste que todo este lugar esta oscuro! ¡Estos tipos serán incapaces de vernos si nos adentramos mas al fondo! ¡Les haremos pagar con la misma moneda!

Khota (Gritando y disparando): ¡Espero que no te equivoques!

Saya (Sonriendo): "Sólo cuando conoces cada detalle de la condición del terreno puedes maniobrar y guerrear." El arte de la guerra, Sun Tzu.

Takagi mira hacia arriba. A la escalera que lleva al piso superior. Se detiene la balacera.

Saya: ¡Hirano, sígueme!

Khota: Esta bien. ¡ESPERA!

El joven detiene a la pelirrosada.

Khota (Saludando estilo militar, aunque a gatas): ¡Si señora!

Saya (Sonriendo con algo de nostalgia): Como en los viejos tiempos. ¡AHORA MUEVETE!

Después de una resistencia escrupulosa, el dúo se va a la habitación de Rika. Es donde Saya duerme (Hirano no, su cama es el sofá). Los dos se esconden mientras los asesinos destruyen la puerta de entrada y buscan a los chicos. Hirano se viste las zapatillas, su buzo negro de la preparatoria y su chaleco marrón. Esta afuera de la habitación, vigilando en posición de sentado y con la MP5SFK, a diferencia de Takagi que se esta vistiendo. La puerta esta a medio abrir, por lo tanto Hirano no se resiste a ver un poco a Takagi vistiéndose, asi que decide espiar un poco pero...

Saya (En voz baja): Ya puedes entrar.

Khota va gateando y abriendo ligeramente la puerta. Takagi lleva vestida como cuando salio del centro comercial: su camiseta marrón de mangas largas con las letras "HQ" en el pecho, su pantalón corto oscuro y zapatillas negras.

Khota: Saya, es parte de un plan de emergencia. Quiero que me hagas un favor.

Saya: ¿Que?

Hirano le habla secretamente por la oreja. Saya se sonroja de la vergüenza, le molesta a mas no poder y le responde con una cachetada.

Saya (Gritando en voz muy baja): ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!? NO VOY A HACER ESO.

Khota (mostrando uno de sus típicos rostros que provocan miedo): Es eso o morir.

La pelirrosado se rinde y le hace caso. Agarra algo de algodón de las almohadas. Hirano se prepara para apuntar pero justo empieza a temblar ligeramente hasta que deja de apuntar. Unos desagradables pensamientos nublan su juicio. Saya lo nota.

Saya (En voz baja): ¿Khota, y ahora que te esta pasando?

Kohta (En voz baja): No es nada. Es solo que… son gente viva, no son "ellos", no son esas personas infectadas. Trataron de matarnos pero aun así… son gente viva. (Con la mano en el rostro) Maldición.

Saya (En voz baja): ¿Aun así, que?

Takagi lo comprende. No era la primera vez que Hirano se preparaba para quitarle la vida a un ser humano. El chico empieza a recordar a la oficial Asami Nakaoka y aquella historia trágica de una relación que termino con una bala en la cabeza por obra de uno de los dos.

Saya (Cacheteándole al joven, haciéndolo reaccionar): Khota, imagina que son "ellos".

Hirano se recupera y, algo tembloroso, vuelve a apuntar, justo cuando uno de los matones lo ve. El joven dispara pero falla.

Matón: Ahí están, a por ellos.

Los matones empiezan a subir las escaleras. Khota resiste con las balas que le quedan a la MP5SFK y apenas solo le da a la pierna de uno de los matones. Se le terminaron las balas. Entonces, Takagi empieza a defenderse con la pistola, pero se da cuenta que también se le agotaron las balas.

Saya (Soltando su arma hasta el piso y hablando sola): ¡MALDITA SEA, MAMA! ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DISTE MAS RECARGAS!

La balacera se detiene. Aparece un extraño de cabello rubio caminando por las escaleras. Es Denshiro. Esta observando a los dos jóvenes, inmóviles e incapaces de actuar.

Denshiro (Observando a los jóvenes): Si. Son ellos.

Entonces una oleada de mafiosos vienen corriendo en formación de fila. Khota y Takagi resisten con los puños pero no son competencia para la fuerza de los intrusos.

Saya (Con las manos atrás, tratando de soltarse, en vano): ¡DEJENME!

Kohta termina patoteado y cayendo al piso agarrado de los matones mientras que Takagi recibe un paralizador puño en el estomago, haciéndola perecer en pequeñas gotas de vomito y un dolor indescriptible. Esos extraños terminan poniendo a los dos jóvenes resistentes en sus manos, apresándoles con esposas de plástico.

Khota: ¡Malditos, los matare a todos!

Khota y Takagi salen por la fuerza de la casa, llevados por esos hombres misteriosos de vestimentas formales y armados hasta los dientes.

Saya (Apresada y un poco anestesiada por el golpe, caminando llevada por uno de los rufianes): ¿Un auto funcionando? ¡Es imposible!

Son llevados adentro del Mercedes Benz, por los asientos de atrás. El interior del auto es inmenso. Los dos chicos terminan en el asiento trasero, con Denshiro al lado. En el de copiloto se adentra un extraño hombre de vestimenta formal azul y camisa blanca. Ni gordo ni flaco, ni alto ni bajo, pelado y con unas gafas de sol redondos. Es un hombre de un poco mas de 40 años, a juzgar por las arrugas en su rostro.

?: Orochimitsu-san, al almacén.

Orochimitsu: Entendido, señor.

El auto se mueve. El conductor es un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo azul oscuro casi morado y con una vestimenta completa de azul claro y blanco. Para sorpresa de Takagi y Hirano, lleva una katana con un mango personalizado, con un dragón blanco. Su mirada a ellos através del espejo retrovisor es sombría y de temor. A pesar de ser un hombre, sus detalles les recuerda a una vieja amiga que perdieron en Onbetsu, Saeko.

?: Hola, queridos amigos. ¿Qué les pareció la residencia Minami, eh? (Espera por unos segundo, la respuesta de los callados capturados) ¿Les gusta mi nuevo auto? No pude resistirme a los modelos alemanes, pero tengo la suerte de que me los enviaran desde Kyoto. Jejejeje

Los dos se quedan sin palabras y solo dejan la expresión de enojo.

? (Disculpándose, con señales de hipocresía): Por cierto lamento todas las acciones de mis muchachos. No queríamos provocar este desastre, solamente queríamos darle un poco de "teatralidad" a nuestro saludo. (Saca un cigarrillo y fuma) ¿Que tenemos aquí? Hmm. Ah, las leyendas son ciertas. Khota Hirano, el tirador inesperado, estas para ser un heredero del mismísimo Hefesto. ¿Entiendes? ¿Hefesto? ¿Lo conoces?. (Dirigiéndose a Takagi) Y como no olvidar a la hija de Souichiro Takagi, una alegría verla entre nosotros. Como has crecido. Por cierto, olvide presentarme…

Saya: Kenzo Tanai, dueño original de la farmacéutica Takagi-Tanai, de haberte conocido mejor, mi padre te habría ignorado.

Tanai: Vamos, vamos, Saya querida. ¿Asi es como saludas a tu tío?

Saya: Te hace falta mas que ser amigo de mi padre para que seas mi tío.

Khota: Saya, no nos mencionaste nada que tenías un tio mafioso ni de una farmacéutica.

Saya (A Khota): Ahora no.

Tanai: No es así hijo. Siempre ha sido de mi padre y siempre ha sido mía. Souichiro nunca se intereso por la empresa en si, pero aun así como un patetico intento de buen samaritano la saco de la bancarrota, de ahí su apellido mezclando el mío. Pero aunque me pareció un poco "blasfemo" que mi apellido estuviera con el suyo mezclado sin consentimiento de mi padre, nunca he sido de los que abusan de su poder, lo odio.

Saya: No abusaste de tu poder de presidente de la empresa, pero si de negociante bajo la mesa.

Tanai (Con algo de "lastima"): No saben cuanto he sacrificado para mantener el legado de mi padre.

Saya (Con nervios pero sin levantar tanto la voz): ¡Caín! Todos sabíamos que eras un problema para nosotros, pero de haber sabido de inmediato que eras… así, no te hubiéramos ayudado con esa asquerosa empresa.

Hirano entiende indirectamente a lo que se refiere. Opcionalmente, compara las actividades de la farmaceutica con el caos causado por "Ellos".

Tanai: Comprendo tu situación, pero no a aquellos que insultan la empresa de mi buen padre. Pero dejando de lado esa blasfemia, solo quiero que se acuerden que las cosas han cambiado desde aquel fin del mundo. Solo hace falta el mismísimo Apocalipsis para heredar el poder mundial, bueno mas bien local, sin exagerar.

El auto recién llega a un boulevard y traspasa con toda fuerza un montón de "ellos", moribundos y desamparados, arroyados indiscriminadamente por el Mercedes Benz que los arroya dejando un lago de sangre por el pavimento.

Tanai: Además, sobrevivir no nos ha resultado sencillo, no al contrario, eso nos costo muchos amigos nuestros. Pero ya saben, sin riesgo, sin recompensa. (Riéndose ligeramente) Lamento que terminen en este estado, pero de los "legendarios" siete de la Fujimi solo quedan ustedes dos y solo quería la "colección completa". Es una lastima, ustedes son personas extraordinarias, jóvenes promesas inesperadas en una Japón muerta.

Saya: No me importa que nos hagas a nosotros, no sabemos nada de los demás así que no te busques en matarnos.

Khota (Enojado pero algo asustado por las palabras): ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Tanai: Créeme que no te gustara la respuesta. No se me ocurre nada mas que estas cuatro palabras: "Ahora están con nosotros". Punto final. (Dirigiéndose a Orochimitsu quien trata el Mercedes Benz como si fuera un Bulldozer), Orochimitsu, cuidado con el auto, las ruedas están recién nuevas.

Orochimitsu (Aburrido): Si, Tanai-sama.

Y así Saya y Khota, cautivos por los yakuza japoneses arriba de un Mercedes Benz traído de otra ciudad del país, sin nada mas que hacer y a total merced de uno de aquellos que aprovecharon la llegada de "ellos" para apoderarse de la ciudad. Están en duda del destino que les espera, mas allá de las zonas podridas de Tokonosu.

De vuelta a la realidad, van casi dos horas de interrogatorio. Así es la versión de Denshiro, el consejero y mano derecha de Kenzo Tanai, uno de los jefes mas poderosos de la mafia japonesa, o lo que queda de ella. Sin embargo, aun no han terminado, van por la mitad.

Denshiro (Con Takashi comiendo de su mano a pesar de ser prisionero): ¿Qué te pasa, Komuro? ¿Ganas de vomitar? ¿Nervios? ¿Qué mi cuento te dejo con sueño?

Denshiro termina una ligera y muy corta carcajada. Takashi se acalambra la mano de tanto apuntarle en la cabeza. Esta nervioso. Decide levantarse.

Takashi (Nervioso, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al baño): Vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas.

Denshiro: Pero si aun vamos a la mitad.

Denshiro termina riéndose horriblemente. Takashi se va directo al baño. Esta viéndose al espejo tratando de respirar tranquilamente. Esta sudando, apenas sale una lagrima de sus ojos y siente un terremoto en su estomago. Su boca quiere abrirse pero el joven no se lo permite. El joven termina con la cabeza en el retrete. El nerviosismo le gano, esta vomitando, una liberación forzosa del alimento causado por sus nervios, por una lucha entre ignorar la triste verdad y levantarse y seguir con este tortuoso interrogatorio con un insensible ser humano. Una lucha del que Takashi no quiere seguir. Siente miedo de que sus amigos, quienes llevaba un año entero sin saber nada de ellos, no terminaran siendo nada mas que dos protagonistas de una tragedia de ultimo momento. Una tragedia convertida en el mas simple de los recuerdos. Pues es normal que una persona no se olvide a sus seres amados, pero tampoco el modo en como los perdió. Es normal…

Takashi (Levantándose, hablándose al espejo y cerrándose los puños en el lavabo): Las tragedias son mas fáciles de recordar.

Takashi se levanta, se ve al espejo y termina pensando en seguir en esto o no. Esta indeciso. Esta sudando otra vez.

**19:51 - Entre puesta de sol y Anochecer.**

Las dos jóvenes desde el balcón ven la puesta de sol en un cielo parcialmente nublado, pensando en las andanzas de su ambulante líder. Rei anda de un humor gris y pesimista.

Rei: Takashi, idiota. No se da cuenta de que esta girando en círculos.

Shizuka: ¿De que estas hablando, Rei-kun?

Rei: "Ellos", y los delincuentes y asesinos rondando por todos lados. Siendo realista esto es suicidio.

Shizuka: Takashi esta buscando solamente las provisiones. Además puede cuidarse solo. Agradece que se preocupe por nosotras.

Rei: (Suspira) Irse por toda una tarde no es señal de ello.

Shizuka: ¿Que pasa que nunca tienes confianza en él? Antes no se comportaban el uno al otro así.

Rei: Las largas caminatas, la soledad en un día entero… la ignorancia total. ¿Pensaste en eso?

Shizuka: No te entiendo, pero se que jamás nos ignoraría. Juro defendernos después de todo. Ya se que Komuro-K… (Corrigiendo) Takashi-Kun, bueno Takashi, se ha vuelto mas solitario, pero no le importa que tan suicida es su cruzada, no nos ha olvidado y eso lo hace andar siempre de pie. Así de simple.

Rei (pesimista): Por una vez despierta Shizuka-sensei. Lo único que encontrará son mas de "Ellos" o un puñado de asesinos. Lo que hace es quitarse la vida.

Shizuka: ¿Y si trata de buscar a Hirano o a Takagi?

Rei: No es que no quiera que aparezcan. Para mi, han fallecido. Pero Takashi no se da cuenta. Esta pensando demasiado en ellos. Es tan terco como un niño.

Shizuka (Después de estar callada por un momento): Pero es un terco con razón de serlo, Rei-san. Es cosa del ser humano jamás olvidar a los seres amados. Takashi no es el único aquí que siente que, donde sea y de alguna manera, Saya, Khota, y talvez Saeko, siguen con vida. Por eso nos protege y siempre hace de voluntario para adentrarse en una zona de muerte todas las tardes, porque nosotras le hacemos acordar a aquellos que ya no están con nosotros. Espero que lo entiendas, porque eso si es una señal.

Rei hizo oídos sordos. Shizuka se siente algo molesta por la ignorancia de su compañera y es incapaz de seguir hablando con ella. De repente aparece Takashi, saludando con algo de felicidad a las dos chicas, quienes se gana su atención.

Takashi (Saludando con la mano): ¡Hola!

Rei y Shizuka (Saludando con la mano en alto, Rei por su parte disimula felicidad): ¡Hola Takashi!

Shizuka: ¿¡Takashi-kun, que pudiste encontrar!

Takashi: Galletas saladas.

Shizuka se queda pensando en como va a comer galletas saladas de dudoso estado.

Takashi: ¿¡Podrían hacerme el favor de dejarme entrar, por favor!

Shizuka se va a abrirle la puerta a Takashi, pero Rei le agarra de la mano, interrumpiéndola. Después de un momento de silencio, Rei al fin suelta sus palabras.

Rei: Mañana iré con Takashi. Le guste o no.

Shizuka se sorprende.

**21:32 P. M. - Noche**

**10 de octubre de 2012 (A un año y veinticinco días del "día Z")**

Takashi esta sentado en la terraza, viendo como "ellos" están saliendo de los edificios aledaños al que están adentro. Komuro aun los desprecia. Los malos recuerdos le regresan a su mente. Pero hay algo inusual en su forma de verlos, curiosidad. ¿Porque esos monstruos vivientes se ausentan en las calles por el día y luego salen de sus escondites por la noche? Eso es un enigma que Takashi se esta planteando en la cabeza. Mientras adentro una extrañamente desmotivada Shizuka se va a la habitación, aparece de repente Rei, vestida para dormir con su musculosa negra y la ropa interior inferior gris. Rei generalmente no lo ve con buen ojo pero no se resiste a acompañarlo, para pasar el rato tomando aire fresco.

Rei (Saludando como si nada, ignorando a Takashi): Hola.

Takashi: Hola, Rei.

Rei (Supuestamente despreocupada): ¿Qué te ocurre para quedarte aquí toda la noche?

Takashi: "Ellos". Se están comportando un poco extraño. Antes solían andar todo el tiempo en las calles, pero ahora solo puedo ver ese horroroso gran numero por las noches. Solo por las noches.

Rei: "Ellos" siguen siendo así, como cada vez que los enfrentamos. Total están mas delgados, el hambre los hizo pedazos. Son mas vulnerables ahora.

Takashi: Pero aun no explica porque durante el día se esconden o no suelen salir. No son así normalmente.

Rei: Son gente que no pudo salvarse, que no pudo evitar su destino como esos demonios, que trato con todos los medios de sobrevivir e inevitablemente terminaron en forma de cuerpos putrefactos con pieles muertas. Aun así son el enemigo. Eso es todo. Ahora ya deja de ser deja de ser tan paranoico.

Takashi: Querrás decir preocupado.

Rei (Luego de un suspiro): Eso no te hace bien. ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar con tus nervios, Takashi?

Takashi: Es eso o terminar siendo comida.

Rei: En serio, ya tranquilízate y despreocúpate por un buen rato. Te ves ridículo. Estas a salvo aquí con nosotras, eso es lo que importa.

Takashi: Quedarte un año sin hacer absolutamente nada no es señal de estar a salvo.

Rei (Molesta): Eres un terco idiota.

Takashi: Pero precavido y tu no estas tomando nada de esto en serio y te la pasas haciendo nada.

Rei (Discutiendo): ¡Y como puedo tomar esto en serio si mi líder es un triste maniaco depresivo que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo dejar de andar por la ciudad como si nada y pasar un rato con las dos únicas personas que le quedan!

Rei entonces toma algo de respiro y pone su palma en la cara.

Takashi: Rei, lo que trato de decir es que...

Rei (Nerviosa y con la mano en la cara): No me hables. Tuviste un año para eso. Ahora jod…

Takashi (interrumpiendo tranquilamente): Es que no quiero perderlas.

Rei (Lo escucha pero sigue molesta): ¿Es todo?

Takashi: En especial, no quiero perderte.

Rei lo entiende, pero aun esta molesta así que lo disimula ignorándole los ojos.

Takashi: Y por si no es suficiente, me preocupo por ti y Shizuka-sensei porque son lo único que me ayudan a no olvidar a Saeko, o a Khota o a Takagi. Eran nuestros amigos, es solo que…

Rei: (Después de un segundo de silencio) ¿Y a Alice?.

Takashi (Después de quedarse callado por un segundo): El problema es el recuerdo. Lo siento, pero no creo serles muy importante para ustedes, porque no puedo borrar… eso… de mi mente.

Rei: Comprendo. (Se va de la azotea) Hasta mañana.

Rei entonces se va y Takashi vuelve a sus observaciones.

Takashi: Adiós.

Rei (Regresa por sorpresa): Espera.

Takashi: ¿Que?

Rei: Sobre los de nuestros amigos, tampoco los he olvidado. Y sobre Saeko… bueno, ¿También la extrañas?

Takashi (un poco nervioso y tratando de concretar la respuesta correcta): Bueno… ehm…

Rei: Lo sé. Se que ambas no siempre nos llevamos bien y casi nunca hablamos, pero yo también la extraño. Después de todo es nuestra amiga.

Takashi (Nervioso): Si… nuestra amiga. Ojala estuviera con nosotros ahora.

Rei se acerca al joven y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El joven Komuro se sonroja ante tal suavidad de esos labios. Por primera vez en un año entero, nunca estuvo tan cerca de aquellos sentimientos platónicos que tiene con la joven Miyamoto.

Rei (Feliz): Nuestros amigos están vivos en nosotras, pero en especial, ella esta viva en mi para ti. (Poniéndose seria con el chico) Pero aun así no me olvides.

Takashi (Timido y amenazado por Rei de una forma algo cómica): Nunca lo hice.

Entonces la melancólica jovencita se va a la habitación, despidiéndose del chico de pelo negro, quien se queda tocándose la mejilla, con una dulce señal de que Rei todavía le importa. Se pone contento e ignora a las hordas de muertos que todavía siguen revoloteando por la calle.

Takashi entonces se va de la azotea. Se dirige a la habitación donde en la cama matrimonial se encuentra Shizuka y en un colchón extra del piso se encuentra Rei. Se acerca un rato cerca del guardarropas cercano y la abre. La katana de Saeko, Murata-to, lo que queda de ella. Luego se fija en Rei y Shizuka, se queda pensativo y cierra el cajón. Komuro encuentra en las dos mujeres que le quedan en su vida como una forma de recordar a aquellos amigos que ya no están. El joven se queda durmiendo al lado de Rei, tratando de conseguir el sueño. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente.

Recuerdos. Simples y hermosos recuerdos, todos saliendo de la mente de este joven, sobre aquellos momentos en que se convirtió en el líder de un grupo de inusuales resistentes. Toda una diapositiva de aquellas memorias en que siempre acompaño a sus amigos, sobreviviendo en el hostil mundo en que les toco vivir. Takashi no solo los guiaba hasta la supervivencia, gracias a ellos no estaba solo. Se terminan esos recuerdos, y se termina el rostro de felicidad. Takashi piensa en otra cosa.

Unos destellos desde el cielo alumbran las tinieblas, esos destellos se quedan en el aire como si fueran estrellas móviles hasta caer hacia abajo. De las luces nace un extraño resplandor anaranjado. Se alumbra el ambiente. Un techo. Esa vista en primera persona deja de mirar el techo. Un cuerpo sobreviviente se levanta. Todo el lugar esta hecho trizas, escombros por doquier y llamaradas de fuego por todas partes. El edificio cae poco a poco. El cuerpo que todavía respira y que sufre heridas muy graves en el cuerpo y cabeza es Takashi Komuro y el edificio en donde esta pisando es la preparatoria Onbetsu. El operativo de rescate de las fuerzas de autodefensa es un fracaso, no se sabe bien la fuente de que todo esto empezara. Todo esta destruido y los campos de refugiados a lo lejos son fogatas del que la madera son cuerpos de inocentes agonizando. Esta vez, "ellos" no tienen la culpa. No, porque se escuchan disparos desde lejos. Takashi no puede creer lo que apenas ve con sus propios ojos. Toda una tragedia por cada pisada que ve. Rei, a lo lejos en las afueras del edificio, con el uniforme quemado, esta tratando con todas sus fuerzas de resucitar a su madre, Kiriko Miyamoto, ex policía y del que su hija heredo el Sojutsu. Con heridas en el rostro y encima con su Springfield M1A1 Super Match inservible, intenta golpear el pecho de su progenitora. Esta traumada. Por mas que ella lo intentara, no se da cuenta de que recibió una balacera fatal en el pecho y la cabeza. No se despertará jamás. Takashi también se vuelve testigo de un hecho que por poco le cuesta la vida a Shizuka, que en esa ocasión estaba vestida con una musculosa oscura marrón, buzo rosado claro, la falda de color blanco y enormes zapatillas altas. Su pierna derecha esta agonizando. Una bala atravesó sus huesos. Saya Takagi trata de ayudarla. Por otro lado se encuentra Khota Hirano, tratando de disparar a enemigos que no puede ver. Tampoco esta bien y va en desventaja total. De la oscuridad, lejos, aparece Alice Maresato, la menor del grupo vestida con un buzo rojo a cuadros, con el brazo ensangrentado e inutilizado. Sus lesiones la hacen llorar pero sus agresores le provocan una ira guerrera. Lleva una bolsa llena de explosivos, trata de acercarse mas para lanzarlos y poder luchar. Atrás suyo, se encuentra Saeko, quien acaba de levantarse en medio de un montón de escombros del suelo superior. También esta en mal estado y su uniforme, incendiado. Una gruesa y goteante línea de sangrado cubre su frente y su ojo derecho, se resiste a vomitar sangre, ha sido victima de múltiples balazos y tiene un brazo y las piernas adoloridas. Esta gritando de agonía, triste agonía. Takashi, inmóvil, lo único que puede hacer es ver como Saeko trata de correr para salvar a una Alice conciente de que va a morir. Ella solo puede despedirse con una sonrisa. Una granada. Una explosión la alcanza. Un acto de desaparición, sorpresivo y fatal. Es tiempo de abrir mas los ojos. Saeko no lo consigue e intenta dar un retroceso. Un destello viene desde lejos, viene rápidamente. Una explosión gigantesca, esta vez mayor, cubre a la pobre Saeko, que lo ultimo que hizo fue ver a un Takashi atormentado. Komuro cae en un llanto colosal. La perdida de dos seres amados lo enloquece, su llanto es muy traumático y fuerte, un sentimiento que anteriormente era una rareza en aquel chico despreocupado. Rei y Takagi tratan de contenerlo hasta que por fin lo hacen reaccionar. De la desaparecida Busujima solo queda su espada, el famoso Murata-tou, aquel creación del general Murata en la era Meiji, resistió el explosivo y el fuego. El joven le grita a su grupo que emprenda la retirada. Los chicos salen de una Onbetsu encenizada, esquivando los misteriosos asesinos que tratan de matarlos. No logran verlos, todo esta nublado por una gigantesca nube de smog. Se adentran en un laberinto entre humo, cuerpos de inocentes quemados y las balas de los asesinos. El grupo se separa. Takashi se queda con Rei pero los otros tres no se encuentran, de repente aparece Shizuka desde el humo. Takashi logra escuchar a Hirano y Takagi y les grita que se separen. No saben porque pero no hay tiempo para preguntas, los dos le agradecen por todo. Takashi promete buscarlos. Takashi, Rei y Shizuka terminan corriendo mas y mas por toda la calle, pasando por otros tipos de locos que empezaron algo parecido a una batalla campal, hasta llegar a un departamento. Se esconden del desastre en el hall. Lo que sucedió esa noche fue una pesadilla. Dos almas se han ido. Junto con la ciudad. Junto con el país.

Un recuerdo. Simple pero dolorosamente trágico. Fue lo que memorizaba mientras, acostado, trataba de dormir.

**Refugio-departamento del grupo.**

**17:26 - Tarde**

Una discusión en un pasillo oscuro. El pasillo del ultimo piso del departamento.

Rei (Discutiendo con Takashi): Estoy es ridículo. Llevar a un asesino a nuestro refugio. Un día de estos vas a hacer que nos liquide.

Takashi (Discutiendo con Rei): Sabe de nosotros, así que es lógico que conoce a Saya y a Khota, y encima se acerco a ellos. Sabe algo.

Takashi, Rei y Shizuka están en el pasillo del departamento. Shizuka es la única callada, aunque trata de interrumpir esta conversación, con vanos resultados.

Rei: Si, algo que no queremos saber. Pero a el no le importa. Talvez él sabe que Khota y Saya han muerto y solo quiere dejar eso para cuando terminen con ese absurdo.

Shizuka (Tratando de interrumpir): Eh, chicos.

Takashi: ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan segura si ni siquiera le hablaste!?

Rei: ¿Estaba sonriendo cuando lo torture a golpes? Esta dejando lo peor para el final. ¿¡Que no te diste cuenta que todo el tiempo!

Takashi esta nervioso, esta moviéndose un poco, tratando de pensar en las palabras exactas para algo como lo que dijo.

Takashi: Es un criminal. Son así normalmente. Es obvio que se alimenta de mi odio.

Rei: No digo que Khota y Saya ya no me importan. Es que solo estoy siendo realista. He visto como lo interrogabas. En ningún momento sentía miedo ni rabia. Cuando contaba la historia estaba contento… Talvez están muertos.

Takashi se queda pensativo.

Takashi: Talvez trata de asustarme o mintiendo… no se.

Takashi se queda sin habla, sin poder decir una respuesta termina nervioso.

Rei (Descontenta): Takashi. Debes una disculpa.

Takashi: Bueno, lo siento. No quería que te desafiara ese tipo cuando te insulto.

Rei: A mi no.

Rei, agarra del brazo a Shizuka y fuertemente la lleva al frente de Takashi. El joven la ve con timidez.

Takashi: Shizuka-sensei. Perdón por hacerte… bajarle los pantalones a ese tipo.

Shizuka: No esta bien. Lo adivine todo este tiempo.

Rei y Takashi (Sorprendida): ¿¡Qué!

Especialmente Takashi tampoco se daba cuenta.

Shizuka: Jamás haría eso, pero no tenia opción. Este hombre sabía de Saya y Khota, pensé en que me pedirías algo así y que lo amenaces de castrarlo. ¿¡Que pensaban!? No soy una tonta. ¿A caso no puedo adivinar sus intenciones? ¿Acaso no puedo arriesgarme en algo por primera vez en mi vida?

Rei y Takashi (Confundidos, cada uno con una gota en la cabeza): Shizuka-sensei, lo que hiciste fue muy bajo.

Shizuka (Tímida y avergonzada): Es por Saya y Khota de todas formas.

Takashi (Abriendo la puerta del hogar): Muy bien, voy a tratar de hacer a hablar a Denshiro.

Shizuka entra primero. Denshiro sigue sentado y atado con la cinta adhesiva, pero también con los pantalones y los calzones abajo. Shizuka sufre un shock del espanto al ver que algo chocante en la entrepierna de Denshiro. La descarada erección del miembro este criminal.

Denshiro (Despertándose): Discúlpame, estuve soñando… con tus "bolsas" sobre las mías. (Se ríe)

Shizuka de inmediato transforma su cachetada en un puñetazo. Se siente insultada, esta llorando y se canso del mafioso.

Rei: Sensei. Déjame llevarte a la habitación.

Rei trata de consolarla y la lleva a la habitación. La chica de pelo marrón vuelve después con el interrogador. No esta feliz con los riesgosos métodos de Komuro.

Rei (Descalificando los métodos de Takashi): No tengo idea de las cartas que pones en la mesa, y ni me importa cuales, pero no apruebo tu juego.

Entonces la chica de pelo moreno vuelve a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Takashi vuelve con el sujeto. Luego, Takashi sigue con el interrogado, con la S& W 659 en la mano, apuntándole en los genitales.

Takashi (De una forma amenazadora): Muy bien Denshiro, si es que te llaman así. Ahora quiero que me digas que hicieron después con Khota Hirano y Saya Takagi. Y esta vez no quiero que te hagas el payaso, o te dispararé directamente en las pelotas. ¿Has escuchado bien?

Denshiro: Si.

Takashi (Amenazando): ¿¡Has escuchado bien!?

Denshiro: Y lo escuche bien claro, niño.

[El siguiente texto esta basado en la versión de los hechos de Denshiro y de las suposiciones de Takashi Komuro]

**Área de Tokonosu. Tokio, Japón.**

**Almacén marítimo.**

**11:10 A. M.**

**10 de Septiembre de 2012, un año y veinticinco días después del inicio del "día Z".**

"Después de que nos apoderamos de Takagi y Hirano, nos dirigimos al almacén marítimo de Tokonosu, una de nuestras bases de operaciones y nuestro almacén para las armas y vehículos enviados directamente de las demás ciudades del país gracias a los constantes contactos de nuestra organización. Es una de las zonas con mas influencia nuestra en lo que queda de esta ciudad. Para evitar planes de escape y todo tipo de cooperación entre esos dos, separamos a esos dos chicos en hangares separados. Aun así, uno de nuestros hombres, Koichi Uyrioshi, alias Orochimitsu, alias "el hombre-dragón blanco", insistió en pedirle a Tanai-sama que se juntaran en hangares no tan separados, a cambio de encargarse junto con sus colaboradores de la seguridad. Esperábamos alguna orden de nuestro jefe de ejecutarlos, pero nuestro jefe pensaba en que los conserváramos hasta próximo aviso. Entendía las obsesiones del jefe incluyendo su interés en nuestros rehenes, pero al final no terminaría siendo el único obsesionado. Lo note en el camino."

**Almacén marítimo.**

**Hangar A9**

**11:18 A. M.**

Khota esta sentado, esta alejado de sus lentes y esta cautivo en un hangar sin mucha luz saliendo del exterior. Orochimitsu esta con sus colaboradores Ryoga, Iro y un tercero, el hombre numero 3, quien no hace absolutamente nada, salvo dormir en posición horizontal sobre las cajas. Sus soga son un montón de cinta y sus esposas de plástico. Se ha convertido en la agonizante bolsa de boxeo para Orochimitsu y sus compañeros. Ryoga y Iro son los torturadores. Directamente se aburren y tiene las manos ensangrentadas. Hirano esta golpeado del rostro, tratando de respirar. Sangra por la nariz, agoniza de dolor y esta de un humor atroz.

Ryoga: Dios, Orochimitsu… (Atemorizado por el mandamás) Perdón, Orochimitsu-sama, deberíamos estar vigilando a la chica en vez de perder el tiempo con este inútil.

Orochimitsu: Te mande directamente el puesto que mereces Ryoga.

Ryoga: Si, lo entiendo. Solo que este niño me aburrió.

Iro: No eres el único, y no solamente nos limitamos a él. ¿Ahora que viene ese capricho?

Ryoga: Llevo mucho tiempo sin usar los puños, y justo me tiene que mandarme a este. Me alegro que este pueda ser lo suficientemente hombre como para no gritar pidiendo clemencia.

Iro: Es que para ser un loro humano, las torturas en lo interrogatorios son lo tuyo. Pero tranquilo, en un momento lo vas a hacer llorar y después te tocara la chica.

Ryoga: Y hablando de esa chica Takagi, es una mala suerte que a nosotros dos nos toque este payaso. Orochimitsu tiene mas suerte que su puta madre.

Orochimitsu (Escuchando al boca sucia de Ryoga y haciéndolo acordar que esta presente): ¡Ejem!

Iro: Ryoga siempre has sido un bravucón de campeonato.

Ryoga: Es el interés nada mas, tal vez nada me gusta, talvez nada me interesa, bueno salvo esa chica. Pero lo que pasa es que no tengo ni la mas minima idea porque nuestro jefe quiere a un grupo de chicos de secundaria en su poder.

Iro (Llamando a Ryoga): Ven Ryoga, quiero hablar algo contigo.

Los dos torturadores ignoran a Hirano por un momento, aunque el trata de escuchar lo mas que puede.

Iro (En voz baja): Ryoga, ¿Has oído hablar de una vez sobre las leyendas?

Ryoga (En voz baja): ¿Las leyendas?

Iro (En voz baja): ¿Acaso no sabias de aquella leyenda urbana en la que un grupo de jóvenes se enfrentaron a un numero incalculable de monstruos andantes putrefactos, sin ayuda de adultos y vivieron para contarlo?

Ryoga (En voz baja): No lo capto.

Iro (En voz baja): ¿Qué no te enteraste? El incidente en la Fujimi, la casa de Rika Minami, el asedio en la residencia Takagi, lo del centro comercial, lo de Onbetsu. ¡El mito, la leyenda!

Ryoga (En voz baja): "Los siete de Fujimi", "Las Leyendas"

Iro (En voz baja): ¡El es uno de ellos!

Hirano se entera de porque él y sus amigos son conocidos por los yakuza. Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka, Takagi y él (Sin olvidar a Alice y al pequeño cachorro Zeke) son las "leyendas", según los rumores de algunos supervivientes.

Ryoga: Ahora lo entiendo... Pero para mi aun no me creo el ejemplo de que este inútil sea uno de ellos.

Iro (Con la mano en la cabeza): Eres un idiota.

Khota: No me conoces del todo.

Hirano se gana la atención del mafioso ignorante.

Khota: Soy capaz de levantar aunque sea la mas pesada de las armas, y también (Se agarra de las manos, tratando de sacarse el plástico como puede) soy capaz de usarlas como si fuera uno de ustedes. (Dirigiendo a Ryoga directamente) Y eso es mucho mejor que hablar mucho en vano como alguien presente (Riéndose).

Ryoga no se enfurece. Le patea en la entrepierna con fuerza.

Khota (Con dolor, gritando): ¡AAARGGGHH!

Ryoga: ¿¡Crees que soy mas que un hablador, eh!? (Dirigido a su grupo, Genzo escucha el grito y se espabila un poco) ¿¡Inútiles, donde esta mi maldita pistola asi le vuelo la maldita cabeza a este tarado!

Orochimitsu: Aun no lo mates. Cállate y sigue vigilándolo. No… Se me ocurre una idea mejor. (Dirigiendose a Iro) Tu, Iro, tu eres el que golpeo mas fuerte, te asciendo a vigilante de Hirano. (Despertando a Genzo) ¡Genzo!

Genzo, el hombre numero 3 que estaba durmiendo, se despierta, al encontrarse con el mafioso de pelo azul. Asustado, se levanta de las cajas.

Genzo (Asustado): Si, Orochimitsu-san.

Orochimitsu: …Eres un idiota, pero al menos un idiota que no se va de su lugar. Te asciendo a vigilante también.

Ryoga (Quejándose): ¡No jodas, pero si Genzo no hizo un carajo!

Orocimitsu: Ryoga, eres mas idiota todavía, vuelve a tu puesto de guardia en la entrada del puerto marítimo, y esta vez cierra tu asquerosa boca de una puta vez.

Ryoga (Molesto y enojado): ¡Pero si yo…! Esta bien, como usted diga.

Orochimitsu le patea fuertemente en la costilla, haciéndole doler.

Orochimitsu: Salgan de mi vista.

Iro: Como diga Orochimitsu-san, y perdón por los insultos de Ryoga.

Khota (Lastimado y enojado): Hagan lo que quieran conmigo. Sea lo que sea no lo conseguirán con mis palabras. Pero una cosa es bien clara, si tu y los malditos de tus hombres se atreven a tocar a Takagi… los mataré… lo juro.

Orochimitsu: Estoy impresionado de ti, Hirano. Ninguno se atrevería a enfrentar a los hombres de nuestro jefe, y de hacerlo no sobrevivirían ni cinco segundos. (Se acerca a Khota)

Khota (Lastimado y enojado): Les estoy advirtiendo, en especial a ti. No querrán verme armado cuando salga de esta silla...

Orochimitsu: Además, tienes una suerte de tener a tu lado una jovencita tan hermosa como ella.

Khota (Lastimado y enojado): ¡Hijo de puta!

Orochimitsu: Iré a pasar un buen momento a donde se encuentra, digamos que… a verla un rato. Hasta la vista, Hirano-kun.

Khota (Lastimado y enojado, tratando de soltarse y de gritarle a Orochimitsu): ¡MALDITO! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, MALDITO MALNACIDO! ¡CUANDO SALGA DE ESTA SILLA DE PORQUERIA, TE BUSCARE Y TE MATARE HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡HAS ESCUCHADO, MALDITO!? ¡TE VOY A BUSCAR Y TE VOY A MATAR!

Orohimitsu entonces abandona el lugar dejando a gritando a Hirano en vano. Se acerca a otro hangar a 5 pasos del anterior y abre la puerta.

**Hangar G9.**

**11: 25 A.M.**

Adentro, se encuentra Saya atada de pies y manos con cinta adhesiva y amordazada. No lleva sus lentes. esta con la cabeza abajo y su rostro muestra un sentimiento de molestia e irritación. Esta siendo vigilada por dos guardias, ambos de vestimenta negra y el pelo corto.

Orohimitsu: Muchachos, ¿Cómo está la joven?

Guardia 2: Y sigue sin cooperar. Por poco estuvo a punto de arrancarme el dedo, así que la callamos.

Orochimitsu: ¿Sacaron algo de boca?

Guardia 1: Solo insultos y amenazas sin sentido. Pero si le sacamos algo, pero solo son sus lentes.

El guardia 1 le da los lentes. Orochimitsu, los guarda en el bolsillo.

Orochimitsu (Viendo a Takagi): Ya veo. Es obvio que nos ve con desprecio. No importa lo que le hagan, no hablara, salvo que le arranquemos las extremidades. Sin embargo, no aprobaría eso personalmente.

Hombre 1: Disculpe Orochimitsu-sama, si no es mucha molestia tengo una duda.

Orochimitsu: No hay problema. No soy Tanai-sama.

Hombre 1: ¿Para que estamos interrogando este par de jóvenes si sabemos que sus amigos están muertos en Onbetsu?

La pelirrosado escucha esas el chocante "sus amigos están muertos en Onbetsu". Sus ojos estallan de la sorpresa y su corazón palpita fuertemente, pensando en que sus amigos no han podido sobrevivir luego de que Takashi les obligara a abandonarlo. Sigue con la cabeza abajo. El curioso de Orochimitsu se distrae con una Takagi que trata, con los ojos cerrados, de disimular que no esta sufriendo al haber escuchado esas horribles palabras. Un rostro de gusto en Orochimitsu nace en su rostro.

Hombre 2: ¿Orochimitsu-san?

Orochimitsu: Ustedes dos, déjenme con Takagi a solas y vigilen a Hirano. No confío del todo en Iro y Genzo para el trabajo.

Hombre 1 y Hombre 2:

Como usted diga, señor.

Y los dos hombres se van, dejando a solas a Orochimitsu y a Saya. El hombre de pelo azulado busca una silla y se sienta al frente de los ojos de la chica, con los brazos agarrados del soporte.

Orochimitsu: ¿Así que eres Saya "la genio" Takagi, miembro oficial de la legendaria agrupación de jóvenes de la escuela Fujimi, verdad?

Takagi no dice nada, tiene la cinta en la boca. Solo muestra una cara de furia con la cara aun en perfil bajo.

Orochimitsu (presentándose): Por cierto, perdón por mis modales, hace mucho que no hablo con una mujer. Permíteme presentarle, me llamo Koichi Uyrioshi, ese es mi verdadero nombre, no Orochimitsu ni el "hombre-dragón blanco" ni ridiculeces así, eso es solo para mis chicos y es por, mi funda con el… dragón blanco. jejejeje

Orochimitsu, saca de su bolsillo los lentes de la chica.

Orochimitsu (Poniéndoles los lentes a Saya): Y ahora que te tengo justo al frente mío, lo único que puede hacer es hacerme caso cuando te hablo. Generalmente no me gusta la gente ignorante, pero contigo haré la excepción, porque soy conciente de lo que estoy haciendo, soy conciente de lo que acabo de hacer, y soy conciente de lo que te haga a ti.

Aun así nada. Saya sigue sin responder y con el perfil bajo. Orochimitsu se acerca con la silla un poco mas, acercándose mas al rostro de la chica.

Orochimitsu: ¿Y como esta el viejo? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hace mucho no me suena el nombre. Ya lo recuerdo, el famoso Souichiro, si. ¿Cómo esta el viejo ahora, eh? Muy buen sujeto por cierto. Jejejeje.

El peli-azul consigue atraerle la atención, al menos en sus ojos. La capturada levanta ligeramente la cabeza pero lo trata de ignorar como puede.

Orochimitsu (Conversando y observando a Saya): Los Takagi son unos suertudos, por no decir afortunados. No cualquier madre es capaz de parir a una persona tan… inteligente. No, no es solo eso, déjame corregir eso. (Tosiendo un poco) No cualquier madre tendría de hija a una persona muy inteligente, me refiero, a una criatura, tan inteligente… pero también… tan curiosa, (Acerca su mano a la cara de Takagi) tan… interesante, tan… inesperada, y tan… (Acaricia la mejilla de Saya con sus dedos) suave.

Saya trata de alejarse de las manos del hombre de pelo azul, pero su mano la acaricia suavemente. Takagi esta asustada, sus gritos salen de esa boca amordazada con la cinta. Mueve su cabeza y esta cerrando los ojos a mas no poder para ignorar esas acciones. Esta sintiendo las manos de ese oscuro hombre. Orochimitsu se alimenta de su temor, lo encuentra mas atrayente.

Orochimitsu (Conversando y observando a Saya): Pelo rosado. Interesante. Antes de ser así he conocido morenas amistosas, sensibles castañas y rubias como ningún otra, e incluso albinas y algunas sin cabello, (Acaricia las coletas del pelo de Takagi…) pero un pelo rosado, muy natural, y ese… peinado (Agarra un poco del pelo), eso es una cosa nueva para mi.

El suave manoseo del mafioso hace que Takagi teme mas por lo que le va a hacer. Trata de evitar ser tocada pero no puede, sus manos están atrás, todavía esta esposada, y la cinta adhesiva le prohíbe algún movimiento sus brazos y piernas. El mafioso agarra con su mano la barbilla de su atemorizada captora, manteniéndola quieta para que deje de moverla y haciéndole que lo vea.

Orochimitsu (Agarrando de la mejilla a la chica): Y para que entiendas definitivamente, a mi no me importa la fortuna de tus padres ni la tuya… no, odio la vida frívola. Ustedes pueden quedarse con su dinero, yo me quedo con lo que me queda, mi jefe, mis subalternos, mi organización. Y ahora quiero que me escuches bien claro y no quiero oídos sordos esta vez, ¿Claro está?… Me gustas.

Saya se sorprende. Sus ojos abren mas que nunca ante tal sorpresa. No se sonroja, pero una expresión de incomprendida sorpresa se refleja en su rostro. Aun le siente espanto.

Orochimitsu (Acariciando el rostro de Takagi): No se como, ni se porque, ni siquiera encuentro sentido a este síndrome de Estocolmo invertido lo que me esta pasando. Pero me atraes, Takagi. Me atraes. (Silencio de un segundo) Podría pasarme horas explicando todo esto, pero hasta yo quiero ignorar esa parte.

Takagi no lo considera algo bueno a lo que dijo. Se enfurece. Le agarra un extremo de la cinta en la boca.

Orochimitsu (Retirando poco a poco): Como me vuelvo curioso por algo muy simple, pero me gusta ser curioso, me es inevitable. Ese rostro. Joven, pura, interesante. Me estoy empezando a preguntar, como será con mis propios oídos la voz de una jovencita.

Takagi esta libre de esa molesta cinta. Esta furiosa, lo escupe en la cara. La saliva le llega al rostro de Orochimitsu, quien todavía le siente esa visceral sensación de lujuria ante tal atrevida acción. El mafioso se limpia la mejilla con la mano

Orochimitsu (Viendo su mano con la saliva): Se como te sientes. Es obvio, te hice esto. Jejejeje

Orochimitsu se limpia con la pierna y luego recoge la cinta adhesiva. Corta un trozo y se lo pega a los labios de Saya.

Orochimitsu (Poniéndole la cinta con fuerza): Déjame decirte que no vas a salir, eso puedo decirte. Y todo lo que te vamos a hacer, según las ordenes de tu "tio" Tanai-sama, simplemente no habrá mas remedio que realizarlas. Tal vez vivirás, tal vez no, eso lo dirá Tanai-sama. Y personalmente te quiero viva. ¿Me atendiste? (Cachetea un poco el rostro y de ahí lo toca un poco) Buena chica.

Saca su arma, una Desert Eagle.

Orochimitsu (Recargando): Lamento tener que hacer eso, en especial a una chica especial como tu. En un momento así, lo único que podes desear es la muerte… y lamento decirte que la muerte…(Recarga su arma y de inmediato apunta hacia la cabeza) se tomara un retraso muy largo.

El mafioso apunta a en la cabeza a Takagi. Ella esta atemorizada. Orochimitsu termina apretando el gatillo. Ninguna bala, un cartucho vacío, una broma sin gusto. Takagi por poco sufre un infarto. Orochimitsu le provoca terror, le fascina, le excita.

Orochimitsu (Guardando su arma y riéndose): Bromeaba.

Orochimitsu sacando de su bolsillo un reproductor MP3 con una funda azul marino, con una batería suelta.

Orochimitsu (Poniendo la batería en el reproductor MP3): ¿Te gusta mi reproductor de MP3 traída de Osaka? El ultimo que se fabricó.

**Hangar A9**

Hirano sigue atado, viene cansado por gritar tanto a Orochimitsu en vano y se ha rendido. No puede salir de esas silla ni de esas esposas de plástico. Iro y Genzo no están haciendo nada, están pasando perezosamente su tiempo jugando a las cartas, aunque están cerca del chico.

Iro (Jugando a las a cartas): Genzo.

Genzo (Jugando a las a cartas): ¿Si?

Iro (Jugando a las a cartas): Al menos Ryoga tiene algo de razón.

Genzo (Jugando a las a cartas): Cierto. Te entiendo. No tiene ningún sentido que los conservemos a esos dos. Sus amigos están muertos, eso pienso. Siento que tengo algo de Ryoga.

Iro (Jugando a las a cartas): Mas bien tienes mucho del Genzo de siempre.

Genzo (Jugando a las a cartas): No se. Lo que digo es que no le encuentro necesidad de que sigamos teniendo a Hirano en nuestras manos.

Iro (Jugando a las a cartas): Deberíamos limitar a vigilarlo.

Genzo: Yo quisiera. Pienso cambiar de una buena vez. Primero pienso conocer en persona al numero 2, un tal Kyroga Denshiro.

Iro: ¿Kyroga Denshiro?

Genzo: Y como mi primera acción como el "Nuevo Genzo", pienso en vigilar las palabras de Ryoga.

Iro: Me plagiaste la idea.

Ryoga: Bueno, necesito un motivo, aunque sea uno con dueño. A partir de ahora, seré lo que Ryoga mas le odia. (Se ríe)

Iro también se pone contento del chiste a Ryoga. Genzo puede ser un dormilón, pero conoce mucho a Ryoga, quien es un perezoso.

Aparecen los guardias abriendo el portón. Hirano se da cuenta. Los dos guardias aparecen en los dos anteriores vigilantes.

Iro: Señores, ¿Alguna novedad de Takagi?

Guardia 1: No, y no es por eso. Ordenes de Orochimitsu-san. Ahora nosotros lo vigilamos. Ustedes diríjanse a la entrada del hangar.

Iro: Entendido, señor.

Entonces el joven ve que ambos están armados con Desert Eagles. Entonces, disimuladamente, intenta mover sus manos intentando apretar el plástico de las esposas, con todas sus fuerzas.

Genzo: ¡Espera un momento! Primero Orochimitsu-san nos "asciende" a vigilantes de Hirano y ahora nos quiere lejos de el. Que decida.

Guardia 2: Las ordenes de Orochimitsu-san no son solo palabras.

Los guardias se distraen con Iro y Genzo. Mientras pasa todo eso, Hirano trata de liberarse y se cuida de no hacer ningun ruido. Las manos del joven se lastiman en el proceso, pero igual no se rinde, aprovecha que los guardias no lo están viendo,

Iro (Hablando con Genzo): Es mejor que nos vayamos. El jefe aguanta perder dinero, pero no perder tiempo.

Genzo: Esta bien, esta bien, me voy.

Guardia 1: Lárguense ya.

Iro y Genzo: Entendido.

Los guardias dejan a Iro y Genzo salir hasta que cierran el portón y vuelven a prestar atención al prisionero. Una mano se acerca. Una mano derecha. Esa mano roba el arma del guardia numero 1 guardado en la guantera en la costilla del guardia y dispara justo en su estomago. Otra mano. Mano izquierda. Liberada. La pistola termina en la costilla

BANG! Dos guardias debilitados. Ultima resistencia del enemigo... pero en lugar de eso, mas disparos.

Khota se había liberado de las esposas de plástico. Usó tanta fuerza y apretujó tanto las manos que sangro un poco. No es mucho, pero Hirano sintió un poco de dolor. La cinta adhesiva tampoco pudo con él. El momento del disparo. Dos guardias, dos Criminales, dos seres humanos. El trauma le provoca parálisis. Aquel fantasma la oficial Asami, aquella joven e inusual oficial de la policia local que jamas olvidará, en el momento en que fue su verdugo en aquel centro comercial, le congela los nervios, su cuerpo y su ser. De repente vuelve a la realidad, todo es cámara lenta en sus ojos. Su corazón palpitando fuertemente del nerviosismo. Su segunda ocasión de juez, jurado y verdugo, con gente que no son los temibles "ellos".

Le gusto. Con una pistola, aunque sea en defensa propia, juzgo el destino de estos dos criminales y lo mas inesperado, le gusto. Recordó las enésimas veces en que Saeko le daba felicidad la agonía de esos monstruos cuando estaba en acción. Sintió lo que Saeko sentía. Sintió su síndrome, con una sonrisa de castigador, la cara de guerra de Hirano.

La puerta se abre, Iro y Genzo aparecen de golpe. Hirano despabila, escapa disparándole a los guardias. No atina una mierda, pero no les deja pasar. Los mismos se cubren pero pierden al joven rehén, quien se escapo a través de la otra puerta que se encuentra atrás. Se larga corriendo. Busca a Takagi.

**Hangar G9**

Orochimitsu (Poniendo la batería en el reproductor MP3): ¿Te gusta mi reproductor de MP3 traída de Osaka? El ultimo que se fabricó.

Mientras había empezado justo el tiroteo en el hangar A9 (Muy alejado para que se escucharan los disparos), Orochimitsu había empezado su "tiempo a solas" con Saya bajo su poder. Apareció en lo mas profundo del hombre mas peligroso entre los hombres de Tanai, una extraña e inesperada atracción hacia su captora, traducida en una tentación por su piel, cabello y rostro y en el miedo y gritos de auxilio tapados con cinta.

Orochimitsu elije una canción de la pequeña maquina y saca una navaja de su bolsillo. El sonido a una canción de calidad de 192 kbps inunda el hangar. El ultimo reproductor de música que se fabricó, traída de otra ciudad, aun con baterías, y recién fabricado en el momento en que el Apocalipsis empezó, empieza a reproducir una de sus tantas canciones de la memoria interna. Una guitarra acústica empieza la canción. Después de inicios de los primeros segundos, son acompañadas por la batería y el bajo. El hombre empieza a dar unos pasos de baile. Saya Takagi no entiende esa intención, pero si se fija en la navaja.

"Well I don't know why I came here tonight,

I got the feeling that something ain't right,

I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,

And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,…"

Takagi ve los extraños pasos de baile de Orochimitsu. Orochimitsu se mete en medio de su mirada.

"Clowns to the left of me,

Jokers to the right, here I am,

Stuck in the middle with you."

Un corte rápido. No a la piel, no a su rostro, al aire. La agarra la cabeza para que no se detiene. Piensa en su oreje derecha.

"Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,

And I'm wondering what it is I should do,

It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,

Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,…"

Aquella navaja se le acerca a esa oreja desnuda y descuidada. Saya tiene miedo. No puede moverse. Solo puede recibir lo que este hombre le esta a punto de hacer.

"…Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,

Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.

El mafioso, deja la oreja en paz. Broma de pésimo gusto. Se alimenta cada vez mas del miedo de la chica.

"Well you started out with nothing,

And you're proud that you're a self made man,

And your friends, they all come crawlin,

Slap you on the back and say,

Please... Please..…"

Orochimitsu le agarra de la remera, en el área del pecho para arriba, de inmediato le retira toda la cinta que la aprisiona en la silla, la dirige a una de las cajas y la tira boca abajo.

Orochimitsu entonces usa la navaja para rasgarle lentamente parte de su ropa, le baja su pantalón corto y posteriormente su ropa interior de abajo. Deja la parte posterior a los ojos de este demente. Toda esa tortura es demasiado para ella. Enloquece de terror. Sus gritos cada vez tienen mas volumen. Pero es inútil. Es culpa de la maldita cinta.

"Trying to make some sense of it all,

But I can see that it makes no sense at all,

Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,…"

El mafioso enloquecido disfruta de su piel y el escalofrío en el interior de Takagi. Sus manos sobrepasan la remera y llegan a sentir esa espalda con esa suave y tentativa piel sacudida por el miedo. Saya lo que puede hacer es gritar y pedir clemencia, todo en vano.

"…'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore

Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,

Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."

Orochimitsu (Agarrando la cinta de la boca de Saya): ¡Eres única, Takagi! Ahora lo que me falta… es escuchar esa voz de tus gritos.

Fuera cinta.

Saya (Indefensa, llorando y gritando): ¡NOOOOOO! ¡YA DEJAME EN PAAAZ! ¡DEJAME EN PAAAAAAAAAAAZZ!

**Afueras del Hangar G9**

Detrás, en las afueras, Hirano escucha aquella extraña canción. Esta escondido detrás de unas cajas. Lo reconoce, porque lo escucho en una película. Sabe lo que significa.

Saya (Indefensa, llorando y gritando): ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO LO HAGAAS! ¡NO!

Hirano solo puede escuchar los gritos de una violada Saya y aquella canción de Stealers Wheel que hace de la banda sonora de algo escalofriante como esto.

"Well you started out with nothing,

And you're proud that you're a self made man,

And your friends, they all come crawlin,

Slap you on the back and say,

Please... Please..."

Cada vez esta mas enfurecido, porque no puede hacer nada. Hay dos guardias vigilando la parte trasera del hangar, ignoran lo que pasa. Conocen a Orochimitsu cuando esta cerca de una mujer. Khota, cada vez aguanta menos esto.

**Hangar G9**

"Well I don't know why I came here tonight,

I got the feeling that something ain't right,

I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,

And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,…"

Saya (Indefensa, llorando y gritando): ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS! (Empieza a llorar) ¡NNNNOOOOO! (Lo dice sufriendo, ya no le queda garganta para seguir gritando)

De regreso adentro, Orochimitsu no hace caso a los gritos. La suavidad de su piel, mezclado con su agonizante miedo, todo de ella lo saborea. Orochimitsu vuelve a cantar las ultimas partes de esa extraña canción, mientras sigue jugueteando con el cuerpo y temor de su rehén.

"Clowns to the left of me,

Jokers to the right, here I am,

Stuck in the middle with you,

Saya (Indefensa, llorando y gritando): ¡Nnnoooo! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! No lo hagas.

"Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,

Stuck in the middle with you."

Se termina la canción.

Orochimitsu (Agarrando a Takagi): ¿Ya terminaste?

Orochimitsu ya no lo aguanta mas, decide desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón. Takagi esta cansada, sufre con cada seguido con el violador atrás suyo. El mafioso ya esta sobre ella.

Saya (Indefensa, llorando y gritando): ¡Basta! ¡Basta de una maldita vez! Por lo que mas quieras… no lo hagas.

Orochimitsu: Me esperaba nervios de acero.

Saya (Indefensa, llorando y gritando): ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES, MALDITO ACOSADOR! ¡No me toques! No me toques. Por favor no me toques.

Orochimitsu lo que quiere es cercenarle su virginidad. Esta cerca…

Orochimitsu: Bueno, llego tu hora.

Saya (A punto de ser violada): ¡NO! ¡NO!

Dos tiros. Esa escena se interrumpe. Lo oye todo. Takagi se tranquiliza. Aquel hombre se pone de malas, le interrumpieron su momento. Se queda moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando entre salir y buscar a quien hizo eso o seguir con la chica. Desesperado, decide seguir con Takagi, no quiere que nadie le arruine este momento.

Orochimitsu (Desesperado): No me importa mis compañeros. No me arruinaran esto.

Decide entonces pasar su mano dentro de la remera y le agarra fuertemente de su pecho, del seno izquierdo técnicamente. Siente una sensación extraña. No es piel.

Orochimitsu (Sorprendido): ¿Qué es esto?

Un puñado de algodón de almohada en su mano, guardado en el pecho según la orden de Hirano. Takagi entonces contraataca con un fuerte cabezazo al distraído de su violador, dejándole un dolor en la nariz. Orochimitsu decide agarrarle la cabeza y pegarla a la caja. Apenas le parece una distracción sin sentido.

Una bala de pistola. Por poco a la cara. Otra bala de pistola. A la pierna, mas bien al pantalón, rompiéndolo.

Khota (Esta con la furia hasta la nube): ¿¡Que te dije de tocarla maldito!?

Saya (En voz baja, con miedo): ¿Hirano?

Hirano aparece de golpe desde la puerta trasera. Orochimitsu se sorprende de que salga, pero su rostro da señales de que lo esperaba. Saya termina encontrando a Hirano, arriesgándose el pellejo para cumplir su deber como guardián. Ella no sabe como emocionarse en este momento, eso siempre ha sido su confuso problema. Esta irritada con él, mas que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro muestra felicidad, esta alegre porque alguien vino a rescatarla.

Orochimitsu: Era lógico que aparecieras.

Khota (Furioso, apuntando a Orochimitsu): ¡Ponte los pantalones y aleja tus sucias manos de ella!

Orochimitsu se pone los pantalones y accede en alejarse de la débil Saya. Pero pasa algo extraño. Hay tres factores que Hirano es consciente: Uno, esta algo lejos de Orochimitsu. Dos, es extraño para el que ese mafioso sombrío acceda en dejar a Takagi en paz. Y tercero, su rostro, Orochimitsu esta contento, no esta enojado, no muestra señal de ira, esta planeando algo.

Una vez lejos de Takagi, Orochimitsu corre a una velocidad increíble. Hirano dispara pero no atina. Esa espada de manga larga con ese vinilo de dragón blanco no esta. Hirano teme que lo use para que lo parta en dos.

Saya (Gritando): ¡CUIDADO, TONTO!

De golpe aparece Orochimitsu entre las sombras y las cajas de madera. Un fuerte rodillazo en la costilla lo paraliza.

Saya (Sorprendida): ¡HIRANO!

Un fuerte rodillazo el deja en el suelo. Orochimitsu vuelve a desaparecer en las sombras. Pero el loco de las armas le queda suficiente voluntad para soltar su arma de la mano. Trata de levantarse, pero ese mafioso totalmente ágil reaparece corriendo. Hirano trata de disparar, pero Orochimitsu es demasiado rápido para el. Una catarata de puños en el pecho, lo deja sin movimiento. Un agarra fuerte hasta caer en las cajas lo hiere mas.

Khota (Adolorido): ¡Dios! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Saya (Gritando, enfurecida por Orochimitsu por lo que le hizo):

¿¡Que esperas! ¡Dale en el estomago a ese tipo!

Khota: Ahora estoy contigo.

Saya: ¡Lo estas haciendo mal!

Saya apenas ve la situación de Hirano, al menos un poco. Eso es lo único que puede hacer ella ahora, sigue con las manos atrás y esta desnuda por la mitad inferior.

Saya: No apuntes. No trates de hacerlo.

Khota (Confundido):¿¡QUE!?

Saya (Mandando): ¡AUN NO HE DICHO!

Khota (Confundido): ¡PERO…!

Hirano lo piensa por un segundo, entiende al menos un poco y accede en dejar de apuntar. Pero ya es tarde, Orochimitsu vuelve a parecer. Hirano trata de golpearlo, pero el mafioso es demasiado ágil para su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo patea varias veces y lo deja en la pared. Ahora empieza a estrangularlo. Hirano empieza a golpearle con la mano izquierda, pero fracasa, Orochimitsu lo esquiva. Entonces le agarra el cabello bien fuerte y lo tira para atrás como puede. La mano derecha se dirige hacia la espalda de Hirano. La Desert Eagle escondida atrás. El arma llega directamente al estomago.

Bang! al estomago. Orochimitsu se aleja del joven.

Orochimitsu (Molesto): ¡Dios! ¡Eres una molestia! (Luego cambia ese rostro a uno desafiantemente contento y luego riéndose) ¡No me esperaba un desafío contigo!

Hirano por su parte, esta recuperándose la respiración. Esta tosiendo y no esta del todo bien. Orochimitsu entonces agarra su propia Desert Eagle en la cotilla derecha. Hirano lo nota. Los dos colisionan como jugadores de rugby, armados y tratando de matarse.

Orochimitsu (Apuntando a Hirano): ¡Esta lucha no va a ser eterno!

Ambos chocan. Ambos apuntan. Ambos disparan.

Saya (Preocupada por su compañero): ¡HIRANOOOO!

Hirano cae fuertemente al piso. Orochimitsu también. Hirano se levanta mas fácilmente, sonriendo para Takagi, que se preocupaba mas por él y temía que muriera. Una de las dos balas del enemigo le llego al extremo izquierdo. Pierde algo de sangre, pero es capaz de moverse. Orochimitsu es el derrotado en ocasión. La segunda bala consecutiva en el mismo estomago herido.

Hirano quiere acercarse para desamarrar a Takagi.

Saya (Viendo que Hirano se acerca de repente): ¿Hirano?

Khota: Perdóname por esto.

Khota no hace caso y la lleva hacia la silla. Esta confundida y le teme lo que le esta por hacer. Apunta con sus pistola y dispara… en las esposas de plástico. Saya se tranquiliza. Orochimitsu sigue escarmentando, adolorido por las balas. Takagi ya es libre de las esposas de platico.

Khota: Listo, ya estas a salvo. Ahora ya puedes moverte.

Saya (Furiosa): ¡Gordo imbecil!

Khota (Algo sarcástico): Como extrañaba esas palabras.

Saya (Con la cabeza en perfil bajo): Hirano, idiota. Explícame de una vez… ¿Todo esto lo planeaste? (Khota se sorprende) ¿Todo esto lo tuviste en mente?

Khota (Nervioso): Es tan solo un plan de emergencia…. digamos… que lo aprendí de una genio.

Saya (Con la cabeza en perfil bajo, insistente): ¿Todo esto lo tuviste en mente?

Khota (Cerca de Takagi): Saya, bueno Takagi, es solo un plan de emergencia nada mas…

Saya (Con la cabeza en perfil bajo, tapándose abajo con las piernas y brazos): ¡No mires abajo!

Khota (Sonrojando de vergüenza): Perdón Saya.

Saya (Exigiendo): Llámame Takagi, y contéstame de una vez.

Khota (Tratando de levantar a su compañera): Te lo diré cuando no estemos bajo fuego. Ahora levántate.

Saya (Avergonzada): ¡NO!

Hirano ve que su compañera de cabello rosado no puede irse así como esta. Esta desnuda de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Hirano se sonroja de forma bastante pervertida y hasta se exita un poco pero como se refiere a Takagi, se resiste a la tentación y luego ve en Orochimitsu algo de ropa.

Khota (Amenazándolo con la pistola, Apuntando a Orochimitsu): Quítate los pantalones.

Orochimitsu se ríe descaradamente.

Orochimitsu: ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque no mejor me disparas, si tienes huevos. (Se ríe ligeramente)

Khota (Apuntando a Orochimitsu): ¡Quítate los malditos pantalones!

Hirano sigue apuntando, pero no le hace caso omiso y decide ir por su arma. Sin embargo, aparece Takagi de entre las sombras y una caja de madera de la que esta atrás, agarrando el arma que estaba cerca y le apunta en la cabeza. Hirano se sorprende que haga esto aun como esta de ropa y el demente Orochimitsu se alegra de su valentía.

Saya (Apuntando a Orochimitsu): Quítatelos.

Pantalones puestos. Saya es capaz de moverse ahora.

Khota (Agarrando de la mano a Saya): ¡De prisa, vámonos!

Saya (Llevada por Khota): ¡Suéltame Hirano!

Khota (Agarrando de la mano a Saya, discutiendo con ella): ¡Es eso o ser carne de pistolas!

Saya (Llevada por Khota): ¡QUE ME SUELTES ESTUPIDO!

Orochimitsu vuelve a reírse ligeramente a pesar de su derrota y sus heridas. Khota y Saya lo ven enfurecidos. Saya, al borde de la ira, le apunta con la pistola pero Khota lo prohíbe.

Khota (Agarrándole el brazo): Ignóralo.

El dúo corre saliendo del hangar y deja a Orochimitsu, solo con los boxers, herido de cuatro balas en el estomago, inmovilizado y enloquecido. Orochimitsu ve una de sus manos, empieza a pensar en una rosa que había visto hace mucho…

Orochimitsu (Mirando su mano, soliloquiando sin sentido y luego riéndose): Rosa. Color rosa… Una rosa… en mis manos. Jejejejeje

…Luego, en el color rosa del pelo de Takagi. Todo lo recuerda con risas ligeras. Aparecen asustados el jefe Tanai, con unos hombres de mas.

Hirano y Tagaki estan bien cerca de la entrada. Los dos se esconden de las paredes de uno de los guardias, ven que muchos yakuzas están dirigiéndose por donde esta Orochimitsu. Ryoga, Genzo e Iro, quienes cuidaban la entrada, decide irse también. A penas hay gente haciendo guardia. El joven armamentista se fija en los autos en el estacionamiento.

Saya (Hablando en voz baja): Espera. No podemos ir combatiendo así de golpe.

Khota (Hablando en voz baja): Eso ya lo se, estaba pensando en como podemos alcanzarlos.

Saya (Hablando en voz baja): Espero que te este refiriéndose a los autos.

Khota (Disimulando que pensaba en los autos): Eh… si.

Saya averigua la situación. Con la mano en la barbilla, empieza a ver el efecto de los guardias dirigiéndose a determinado lugar, dejando sus puestos.

Saya (Hablando en voz baja): Caos.

Khota (Hablando en voz baja): ¿Que?

Saya (Hablando en voz baja): Distráelos disparando a dios sabe donde.

Khota (Hablando en voz baja): ¿Que? ¿En que piensas? ¿Eso es suicida?

Saya (Hablando en voz baja): ¿Y que tu "Plan de emergencia" no era suicida?

Khota (Vencido, en voz baja): Ahh… esta bien.

Entonces Saya deja a Hirano prepararse para dispararle al aire. Lo hace. Los guardias de los autos van a donde suceden esos disparos. Los demás los escuchan. Takagi por su parte se escabulle y logra por fin llegar a un automóvil marca Rover de color negro metalizado. Con un codazo destruye el cristal y logra por fin entrar.

Saya (Sentándose en el asiento del conductor): Que suerte que es automático.

Con unos cables enciende el auto y empieza a conducirlo. Le cuesta mover el auto, nunca había conducido. Era lógico porque es su primera vez. Saya lo intenta de nuevo, esta vez empuja el auto a gran velocidad. Dos yakuzas la descubren pero son atropellados, aunque de forma no fatal. Casi le da a un asustado Hirano.

Saya (Conduciendo): ¡Hirano, sube!

El joven entonces va corriendo al auto, pero se dirige al asiento de conductor.

Saya: ¿Que?

Khota (Tratando de ocupar el asiento): ¡Yo voy conduciendo, tu ve atrás!

Saya (Discutiendo): ¡Yo hice activar el auto, así que tu quédate atrás!

Khota: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Solo dame el asiento! ¡Tu cubrirás mis espaldas!

Saya (Discutiendo): Pero apenas se manejar este auto, tu ni siquiera…

Un disparo en el chasis detiene la discusión.

Khota (Discutiendo): ¡HE DICHO ATRAS!

Saya accede y se dirige al asiento de atrás. Ve en la ventana de atrás como el jefe Tanai y sus muchachos vienen disparando al auto.

Khota (Haciendo referencia las películas de Steve McQueen, mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad): Ten el arma en la mano Saya. Nos espera una persecución de película.

Saya (Enojada): Eso ya lo se, y aun no me llames por mi primer nombre…

Khota (Hablándole en voz baja): Las cosas han cambiado, Saya.

Saya (Enojada): ¡Que no me llames por…!

Hirano vuelve a hacer andar el motor. Saya ve por la ventana de atrás que Tanai y cinco de los suyos se suben a ese Mercedez Benz azul marino. El vehiculo de Hirano embiste las barreras de la entrada, como si fuera un rinoceronte.

**Área de Tokonosu, Tokyo, Japón**

**Calles varias**

**12:07 P.M.**

Khota y Saya en el auto negro y los subordinados de Tanai, con el como copiloto. Empieza una persecución por las calles de una Tokonosu hecha añicos. La inesperada invasión de muertos reambulantes, seguido un año de guerra civil y todo caso caos social han sobrellenado las calles de cuerpos de muertos andantes, y de muertos de verdad.

Khota: ¡Agárrate Takagi!

Ambos van a alta velocidad, encontrándose en el camino un mar de "ellos". Los golpean con ambos autos mientras Hirano los trata de alejarlos a mas no poder. Tanai y sus muchachos al fin ponen a su nivel. Ya están parejos. Algunos hombres de Tanai empiezan de inmediato a apuntar hacia el auto rival y sus ocupantes.

Khota (Al volante): ¡Takagi, dispárales!

Saya: ¡Estoy en el asiento trasero! ¿¡Como puedo disparar si no puedo apuntar desde ahi!

Un disparo a la ventana. Por poco Takagi pierde la vida.

Khota: ¡Ahora si puedes! ¡HAAZLO!

Saya (Desde la ventana, directo a los mafiosos): ¡Bastardos!

Saya dispara tres veces contra uno de los mafiosos, solo le da al chasis del auto. Hirano agarra su pistola y luego el también dispara. Luego, de los mafiosos se vuelven tres, quienes disparan salvajemente a los dos chicos. Ambos bandos empiezan una batalla de embestidas y disparos, todo en medio de un mar de muertos andantes embestidos indiscriminadamente.

Saya (Se le terminan las balas): ¡Puta mierda!

La Desert Eagle de Takagi se queda sin balas. Entonces, ve el arma de Hirano y entonces se la quita.

Khota: ¿¡QUE HACES, TAKAGI!?

Takagi ve por la ventana las acciones de los matones. Tiene la suerte de que los mafiosos estén cargando aun sus armas.

Saya (A Hirano, mientras ve el auto enemigo): ¡Concéntrate en el camino! ¡Veré que hacer!

Khota: ¡APURATE!

Tres mafiosos están listos. Comienza la segunda ronda de esta balacera. Una ruleta rusa entre los tres hombres armados y Saya Takagi con los nervios en las nubes. La pelirrosada empieza al mismo tiempo que los mafiosos. Apunta y dispara al mismo tiempo que los yakuza… pero ella dispara contra el neumático izquierdo delantero del auto, haciéndole perder un poco el control. Khota le retira la pistola y ve desde el retrovisor que el otro auto pierde velocidad. Un neumático se desinfla. Los mafiosos les hacen pagar con la misma moneda disparándole al neumático trasero derecho. Hirano frena bruscamente y golpea al auto. Uno de "ellos" atrapa a uno de las matones, dejándolo fuera del auto y sellando su destino como un caníbal alimento para esas abominaciones. Los otros dos tiradores por poco mueren.

Ambos autos siguen chocándose entre si. El auto de Takagi y Hirano entonces choca por atrás el auto de Tanai y los suyos, frena ligeramente y entonces embiste a su rival empujando a máxima velocidad, atravesando un montón de "ellos", hasta hacerlo voltear horizontalmente. Un choque forzoso los hace terminar a ambos autos en un oscuro y vacío negocio.

Ojos abriéndose. De regreso a la realidad, una muy dolorosa. Hirano despierta dentro del auto volteado. Esta en una ferretería.

**Ferretería**

Khota (Adolorido, tratando de levantarse y a Takagi también): Ta… Takagi. ¿Estas… bien?

Takagi se encuentra encima cerca de una de las puertas, tiene el lado derecho de su rostro ensangrentado por el terrible accidente y anestesiada por el impacto de su cabeza con las ventanas. No puede hacerla reaccionar. Hirano, decide sacarse el cinturón de seguridad y destruir la ventana de arriba del automóvil a base de patadas. Lo rompe con cinco patadas fuertes y trata de sacar a Takagi, pero el asiento no lo permite.

Khota (Adolorido, Cacheteando su rostro): Takagi. Despierta. Despierta de una vez.

Escucha unos ruidos provenientes del otro auto. Hirano, trata de arrastrarse cuerpo a tierra, se adelanta a los mafiosos. La pistola sacada desde la espalda del joven tirador, preparada para disparar. Esta cerca...

Hirano (Recibiendo un disparo en la mano): ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Justo en medio de la palma, una bala atraviesa literalmente la mano del joven. Hirano empieza a agonizar de dolor, su mano pierde sangre. El disparo salio de la ventana de techo de un Mercedez Benz ya destruido. El jefe Tanai hace su aparición rompiendo el ventanal del techo y caminando con una pierna adolorida, sus lentes circulares rotos y sangre en la cabeza. Aparece enfurecido, pero imponente al ver que Hirano no tiene posibilidad alguna de resistir.

Kenzo (lastimado): Estoy harto de este estúpido juego de autos. ¡Si ustedes no me pertenecen, entonces le perteneces a dios!

Kenzo evita que Hirano agarra su arma pisando la mano con hemorragia.

Khota (Sintiendo dolor en la mano): ¡AAAHHH!

El jefe con el pie le patea la cara y luego el cuerpo varias veces, con mucha fuerza.

Kenzo (Enfurecido): Es una lastima que ya no puedas seguir en este mundo, eras capaz de todo, merecías una maldita oportunidad…

Khota no puede levantarse. Esta inmóvil y agoniza por completo. Solo puede esperar la muerte.

Kenzo (Enfurecido): Yo iba darte la oportunidad… Pero ya sabes… ¡TU INSOLENCIA! (Patea en el estomago a Khota)

Khota ya esta vencido. Tanai lo pisotea las muñecas de ambas manos con sus pies. Perdió mucha sangre con el disparo en la mano. Su mundo esta mas borroso cada segundo. El sonido, mas sordo cada segundo.

Kenzo (Apuntando con el arma): Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte. Hasta siempre, Hirano.

Ojos cerrados. Todo oscuro. La muerte lo oscureció todo. La muerte vino por el.

Tanai (Sufriendo): ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gotas. Cayendo en el rostro. Lluvia, eso es lo que piensa. Pero no es agua.

Tanai (Sufriendo): ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Esa lluvia es sangre. La sangre de su ejecutor. Tanai esta agonizando fatalmente. Alguien le esta estrujando sus ojos con las uñas de sus manos de forma horrible y sádica. Saya. Es quien aprieta esos ojos, ignorando con sus ojos lo que le estaba haciendo para salvar a su guardián. Salvó a Khota de su destino y decidió hacer lo que su padre debió haber hecho con ese autoproclamado "tío".

Tanai mueve salvajemente para soltarse de Takagi y se cae hacia mas lejos de Hirano.

Tanai (Sufriendo): ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITAAAAAAA!

Saya esta traumada por estrujarle literalmente los ojos, pero lentamente se acerca al ya agonizado mafioso. Esta disparando por todos lados. No puede ver nada. Esta sufriendo y esta mas irritado de lo que estaba.

Tanai (Ciego, llorando sangre y disparando a todos lados): ¡MALDITA PERRA DE MIERDA! ¿¡ACASO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES!?

Takagi, traumada, enfurecida y con una respiración nerviosa, agarra un pequeño martillo que encuentra en un estante de la ferretería.

Tanai (Ciego, llorando sangre y disparando a todos lados): ¡PUTA DE MIERDA! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE JOVENCITA LE HACE ESO A SU TIO! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE TAKAGI ERES TU!?

Takagi finalmente ha colapsado. Le patea en la cabeza y lo hace caer boca arriba.

Tanai (Ciego y furioso, agonizando y llorando sangre): ¡DEBIERON ABORTARTE, PUTA DE MIERDA! ¡ESO DEBIERON HACER! ¿¡ESCUCHASTE!? ¡DEBIERON ABORTARTE EN VEZ DE DEJARTE NACEEER!

Saya (Con el martillo en la mano): ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saya golpea con una fuerza colosal al cráneo de ese mafioso. Lo vuelve a hacer, esta vez mas fuerte. Todo esta sangrado.

Tanai (Ciego, torturado y llorando sangre por todos lados): ¡Maldita! ¡JODETE!

Saya (Con el martillo en la mano): ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saya empieza lo que es una serie de fuertes golpes con ese pequeño martillo, uno mas fuerte y mas rápido que el otro. Takagi grita de furia cada vez que lo martillea a su "tio", de una forma salvaje e inhumana. No para de hacerlo, ya exploto de rabia, ya no puede controlarse. Los golpes desfiguran literalmente el rostro de Tanai, cada vez es mas horriblemente destruido y cada vez sale mas sangre de su rostro. Todo esta rojo, cada vez mas rojo, suelo, paredes, muebles, mas aun Takagi.

Saya (Con las dos manos agarrando el martillo): ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Con ese golpe final, la cabeza de Tanai, explota. Mucha sangre se ha liberado. Todo el lugar esta ensangrentado. Ya lo que queda del rostro del jefe mafioso ahora esta horriblemente partida en dos, dejando un charco de sesos sueltos y huesos del craneo partidos como si fuera un jarrón roto. La chica esta empapada con la colosal cantidad de hemoglobina que liberó la punta de los sesos de aquel mafioso. Esta con la cabeza en perfil bajo. Esta inmóvil y lleva la respiración agotada.

Khota no puede creer lo que acaba de ver. Nunca pensó que su compañera llegaría a extremos así. Hirano se levanta para tratar de consolarla. La ve trastornada y deprimida a juzgar por el perfil bajo de su cabeza, como si estuviera mirando al cadáver de Tanai.

Khota (Acercándose a Saya): ¡Takagi! Saya.

Hirano se sorprende cuando encuentra a Takagi congelada del trauma. Tiene sangre por todos lados. Su dulce rostro se ha ensuciado, muestra una barrera de líneas de la sangre y una gotas desparramadas, de las que algunas goteas fuera del rostro. Khota agarra su rostro con las manos, tratando de consolarla como puede.

Khota (Acercándose a Saya): Saya. No mires. Todo esta bien. Todo esta bien, te lo puedo asegurar… Saya… ¿Segura que estas bien?

Saya (En voz baja y en perfil bajo): Hirano… Quiero que me respondas por esta vez, y que sea por esta vez. ¿Todo esto… lo planeaste?

Hirano no puede decir esto fácilmente. Se queda callado.

Khota (Indeciso y preocupado): Es solo un plan de em…

Saya (Interrumpiéndolo mientras insiste con la respuesta, en voz baja y en perfil bajo): ¿Todo… esto… lo planeaste?

Hirano se queda callado por tres segundos.

Khota (Indeciso y preocupado): Si.

Saya (En voz baja y en perfil bajo): (Se calla por un segundo) ¿Y todo, todo lo que tuvo que pasarme, todo lo del almacen y la persecución, incluso si era de emergencia,… siempre fuiste consciente de que pasaría?

Hirano se queda callado por tres segundos, de nuevo.

Khota (Indeciso y preocupado): Si.

Takagi, aun inexpresiva, cierra fuertemente los puños.

Khota (Nervioso y con las manos con el rostro de Takagi): Pero escúchame Takagi, no es lo que piensas. Siempre creí que nos secuestrarían, así que en mis viajes lo medite para cuando pasara esto ¡Pero no me esperaba lo de los mafiosos ni mucho menos me esperaba lo que ese hombre te hizo…!

Takagi finalmente explota. Agarra del cuello a Hirano y lo choca contra la pared.

Khota (Ahogado): ¡Saya!

Saya (Furiosa, como nunca antes, ahorcando a su compañero y hablando en voz baja): Demente, maniaco, estúpido, horroroso, aprovechado, loco, depravado, irrespetuoso…

Esta harta y cansada del loco de su guardaespaldas, y en esa ira se traduce a una fuerza incontrolable en las manos, estrujando el cuello del pobre Khota.

Khota (Ahogado): Takagi, no.

Saya (Furiosa, como nunca antes, ahorcando a su compañero y hablando en voz baja): …¡Pervertido, infeliz, SADICO, RIDICULO, GORDO, IGNORANTE, MALDITO, MISERABLE, TONTO,…!

Khota (Ahogado): ¡NO!

Saya (Furiosa, como nunca antes, ahorcando a su compañero y hablando en voz baja): …¡ASQUEROSO, MAL HABLADO, MAL NACIDO, INSOPORTABLE, ODIOSO, DESPRECIABLE… PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA!

Khota (Asfixiado): ¡SAYA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

De golpe, el intento de ahorco pasa a ser de golpe en un abrazo. Hirano recupera la respiración. Saya lo agarra fuertemente, no lo quiere soltar, encuentra en el joven Hirano el único consuelo que le queda cerca de ella. Empieza a entristecerse, un llanto que no puede aguantarlo. Es aquel mismo llanto que cuando estuvo en Fujimi, cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

Saya (Llorando, en brazos de Khota): ¡Hirano!

Khota (Abrazando a Saya): ¿Si?

Saya (Llorando, en brazos de Khota): ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO… JAMAS!

Y así siguió llorando, Saya Takagi, inteligente pero traumatizada, encuentra en su eterno protector, Khota Hirano, un alivio para la tristeza que esta teniendo, producto de sobrepasar sus limitaciones morales con tal de salvarlo de morir en manos de un mafiosos que decía ser tío suyo. Sin importar que su compañero sea un loco ocasional y un descarriado total, ella no quiere en ningún momento alejarse de él. Antes, Takagi simplemente no le compartiría nada con Hirano, ni le dirigía palabra alguna, ni pasaba el tiempo con el, ni siquiera importaría todo lo que le pasaba, mas allá de su deber de protegerlo a el también, pero algo en ella nació producto de su compañero, algo que nunca espero en su interior. Ella le importa a él, y él, mas que nunca por primera vez en años, le importa a ella.

Aquel lugar ensangrentado sigue oscuro. No hay mucha luz y es un desastre total. No importa, Saya esta en buenas manos, con Khota siempre a su lado.

**Refugio-departamento del grupo.**

**19:20 - Puesta de sol**

Takashi deja de apuntar. Se congela al saber que Takagi y Hirano están vivos, y luego su rostro deja una señal de alegría. Una pequeña sonrisa en lo mas diminuto de su cara, esta pensando en que han sobrevivido. Los demás también han escuchado todo.

Denshiro por su parte, siente que Takashi esta contento. Aprovechando, como si fuera un oportunista, le responde al feliz interrogador.

Denshiro: Aun no he terminado.

La felicidad de los tres del departamento se marchita a gran velocidad. Denshiro aun tiene mucho de que hablar.

Takashi ve que Denshiro se ha aprovechado de su felicidad momentánea. Takashi, nervioso, traga un poco de saliva y se prepara a hablarle.

Takashi: Entonces… explícame que sigue después.

Denshiro accede fácilmente. Rei y Shizuka, viendo desde la habitación, todo lo que pasa. Rei empieza a sentir curiosidad por los hechos.

[El siguiente texto esta basado en la versión de los hechos de Denshiro y de las suposiciones de Takashi Komuro]

**Ferretería.**

**12:15 P.M.**

Un auto. Sonidos de otro vehiculo a ruedas llegan a los oídos de los dos.

Khota (Llevando a Takagi): Saya, sígueme.

Khota, a pesar de la mano derecha con la palma agujereada, lleva a Takagi, agarrando del brazo y armado para la ocasión. Ese auto frena de golpe. Se escuchan sus puertas abrirse. Se dirigen hacia la puerta de atrás de la ferretería. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se encuentran con algo desagradable. Esta lleno de "ellos", están delgados y su movilidad no es buena, pero son igual de peligrosos.

Khota (Quejándose de que vienen una cantidad de ellos, pateando el piso): ¡NOO!

Aun así, prepara la única pistola que le queda y aprieta el gatillo. Solo un disparo, directo a la cabeza. Ningún otro mas, se acabaron las balas.

Khota (Quejándose, hablando solo en voz baja): Takagi, todo es tu culpa.

Saya: Te escuche.

Un disparo, hacia el mas adelantado de esos engendros. No es por obra de ninguno de los dos.

Ryoga (Viendo el cadáver de su jefe, no muy nervioso por ver a su jefe muerto, pero si enojado con quienes lo mataron): ¡Santo dios!

Iro (Viendo el cadáver de su jefe, asustado): Tanai-sama.

Genzo (Molesto): ¡Malditos niños!

Denshiro es quien disparó. Él, con tres de sus hombres, el por ahora no ignorante Ryoga, Iro, y un atento Genzo. Denshiro observa el cuerpo decapitado, todo lo que queda de su fallecido mandamás. Luego se centra en los dos jóvenes a su merced.

Denshiro (Apuntando): Adentro

Khota esta nervioso. Están a merced de ese mafioso, el "numero 2" según Tanai.

Khota: Eres un demente. No sabes que ellos son…

Denshiro (Apuntando, sufriendo por la muerte de su jefe): He dicho adentro.

Saya: Maldito degenerado. Son "ellos" el problema… pero ya se que te pasa, son criminales después de todo…

Denshiro (Disparando a lo loco, sufriendo por la muerte de su jefe): ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ, Si digo adentro, van a morir adentro! ¿Escucharon?

Khota (Nervioso, silenciando a Saya): No vale la pena Takagi. Pero no te preocupes, te protegeré.

Saya (Nerviosa y con el miedo de perder la vida): Cállate.

Khota y Takagi acceden. Temen por su vida, es por eso que van a pasos pequeños hacia esa puerta llenos de muertos. Sin embargo, empuja a la chica y agarra el arma del criminal. Todo eso fue en vano, Denshiro lo patea llevándolo a mas allá de la puerta. Lo cierra y lo bloquea con los muebles del establecimiento.

Denshiro (Agotado): Vámonos chicos.

Densiro y los demás se van, dejando adentro a Hirano y a Takagi. Con cerrar la puerta y bloquearla para que no salgan, les selló su destino.

**Refugio-departamento del grupo.**

**19:25 - Puesta de sol**

Takashi escucho todo. Suelta su arma y esta sufriendo, pero resiste a que eso se nota ya que esta al frente de Denshiro, saboreando su dolor.

Denshiro (Riéndose alocadamente y alegrándose al final):

Se lo tenían merecido, Komuro, se lo merecían, pero no lo entiendes ¿O me equivoco?. Se que me ves como un insensible sujeto, pero no sabes que tan grande era Tanai-sama para nosotros. Quienes no lo hacían no merecían vivir, y quienes lo lastimaban, menos. Nosotros también sabemos sufrir, así que nosotros también sufrimos. Somos humanos después de todo.

Takashi vuelve caminando rápido al baño. Takashi esta viéndose en el espejo, esta peor que la ultima vez que se mete en el baño. Nerviosismo, dos; Komuro, cero. Esta llorando, golpea alocadamente el lavabo y esta decaído y deprimido. Termina así por unos minutos, vencido por el nerviosismo que lo invadía. Después de secarse las lagrimas, Komuro se levanta, se mira al espejo y decide salir del baño.

Denshiro (Mientras ve a Takashi): ¿Has terminado de mariconear. Komuro?

Un deprimido Takashi bloquea a las dos mujeres adentro con uno de los sillones.

Denshiro (Mientras ve a Takashi): ¿Qué, acaso no quieres seguir con eso? Total lo he contado todo, ahora sáqueme de aquí.

Rei (Desde la habitación): ¿Takashi, que estas haciendo?

Takashi aun no habla.

Denshiro (Mientras ve a Takashi): ¿No quieres que te cuenta mas?

Rei (Desde la habitación): ¡Takashi, respóndeme cuando te hablo!

Agarra el respaldo de la silla del capturado y lo lleva acerca de un lavabo. Le retira la cinta del brazo derecho del criminal y lo mantiene agarrado dentro del lavabo. Takashi esta a punto de cortarle los dedos.

Denshiro (Sorprendido, temiendo la tortura de terminar con): ¿Que? ¿Qué estas haciendo Komuro? ¿Explícame que carajo estas haciendo? Serás infeliz… (Empieza a asustarse) ¿¡Qué haces! ¿¡Que haces con ese cuchillo! ¿¡Respóndeme que mierda quieres hacerme! ¿¡Acaso vas a degollarme o destriparme hasta que mis intestinos estén fuera de mi cuerpo!

El traumatizado pelinegro suelta el cuchillo. Agarra uno de los dedos de la mano derecha del mafioso.

Takashi (Frío y traumado, Agarrando el índice): Esto es por Saya.

Denshiro (Con dolor): ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Takashi quiebra los huesos del dedo índice de Denshiro. Las chicas escuchan todo desde adentro de la habitación.

Takashi (Frío y traumado, Agarrando el índice): Esto es por Khota.

Takashi con mucha fuerza, desfigura su dedo mayor.

Denshiro (Con dolor): ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¿Qué vas a ganar con esto?

Takashi agarra el resto de los dos dedos sanos en la mano.

Denshiro (Con dolor, Gritando): ¿QUE? ¿QUE HACES? ¿¡ACASO DOS NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¿¡QUE TE ESTA FALLANDO EN EL CEREBRO!

Takashi (Frio y traumado): Perdimos a dos hace mucho.

Denshiro (Con dolor): ¿De que estas hablando?

Rei y Shizuka tratan de empujar la puerta pero el sillón la bloquea.

Takashi (Frío y traumado): Talvez es su culpa.

Denshiro (Con dolor): ¡NO! ¡DETENTE!

Takashi, con mucha fuerza, dobla los otros dos dedos de Denshiro. Rei y Shizuka apenas abren una parte de la puerta.

Denshiro (Con dolor): ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Takashi deja en paz esa mano ya desfigurada.

Denshiro (Con dolor): ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora, cortarme los brazos?

Takashi (Frío, nervioso y furioso): No morirás en mis manos.

Después el pelinegro le agarra de los pelos y la silla al mafioso y lo lleva hacia la terraza. Rei y Shizuka justo que abren un poco la puerta. Lo que consiguen es ver a Takashi a punto de llevar a Denshiro a tirarlo a la calle. Desde ahí, el mafioso ve que un numero de "Ellos", sale de los edificios adentrándose en la sombra.

Denshiro (A punto de caer de la terraza): ¡Komuro, no me hagas caer! ¡Por lo que mas quieras, no me hagas caer en esa calle!

Rei (Empujando la puerta, viendo lo que pasó): ¡Takashi! ¿¡Que estas haciendo, acaso perdiste la razón! ¡Detente de una vez!

Shizuka (Hablando a Rei y tratando de ver): ¿Que? ¿¡Que pasa!?

Takashi esta respirando como un toro. Esta nervioso, ya no aguanta a Denshiro. Dejó morir a Hirano y a Takagi, y ahora el joven líder, incontrolablemente furioso y herido por el terrible hecho de que ya no puede ver a sus amigos, esta a punto de transformarlo en comida para "ellos".

Denshiro (A punto de caer de la terraza): ¡Komuro, detente de una maldita vez! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR DE ESA MANERA! ¡POR FAVOR , YA SUELTAME, YA SUELTAMEEEE!

Takashi (A punto de hacerlo caer a Denshiro por la terraza): ¡CALLATE!

Rei logra abrir forzosamente la puerta. Viene corriendo a detener al demente de Takashi. Shizuka empieza a ver que el joven pelinegro enloqueció.

Rei (Agarrando de los brazos a Takashi): ¡TAKASHI! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No sabes lo que estas haciendo! ¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ!

Rei trata de agarrarlo, pero Takashi es demasiado para ello, por lo cual no puede controlarlo. Shizuka, después de congelarse decide tambien detenerlo, agarrándolo de los brazos.

Shizuka (Agarrando de los brazos a Takashi): ¡ALTO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO ERES ASI!

Shizuka (Agarrando de los brazos a Takashi con todas sus fuerzas): ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO ERES ASI! ¡LO UNICO QUE HARAS ES SER COMO GENTE COMO ÉL! ¡ASI NO VOLVERAS A VER A SAYA Y A KHOTA!

Takashi trata de zafarse de los brazos de Shizuka, quien esta tristemente controlandolo pero no puede detenerlo. Rei vuelve a agarrarlo.

Denshiro: ¡KOMURO MALDITO, POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO ME HAGAS CAER AHÍ! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Rei (Furiosa y agarrando los brazos): ¡TAKASHI, HAZLE CASO DE UNA VEZ!

Takashi: ¡Ustedes dos no entienden!

Shizuka (Implorando que Takashi pare con esto, llorando de miedo): ¡HACER ESO NO HARA QUE REGRESEN SAYA Y KHOTA, NO LO HAGAS!

Takashi es capaz de soltar a Shizuka, aunque sigue en manos de Rei y esta a punto de ejecutar a Denshiro y llevarlo a una muerte segura.

Denshiro (Con miedo): ¡NOO LO HAGAAAAS!

Rei: ¡DETENTEEEEE!

Shizuka (llorando de miedo): ¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!

Disparos a lo lejos. Esta ridícula ejecución se interrumpe.

Takashi (Ordenando para prepararse para lo peor): ¡Fuego, prepárense!

Takashi de inmediato tira para atrás la silla en que Denshiro esta sentado. Las cuatro personas escuchan de donde vienen las balas. Se preparan para los intrusos que vienen disparando hacia ellos. Rei con un palo de escoba y Shizuka encuentra defensa en un cuchillo.

Takashi (Ordenando que se detengan): ¡Alto! ¡No es a nosotros!

Con la mano señala que deben detenerse. Esos sonidos provienen de un departamento muy a lo lejos de donde están, y no a ellos. De repente, aparecen a lo lejos en el tejado de otro departamento (uno mas chico que el anterior), dos personas saliendo de la puerta de un departamento, corriendo de "ellos".

Takashi (Gritando a Rei y Shizuka): Binoculares, rápido

Apenas ven un poco el brillo del disparo que sale de esa pistola.

Takashi (Gritando a Rei y Shizuka): ¡Binoculares, rápido!

Takashi sigue exigiendo los binoculares. Nadie le hace caso, las chicas están traumadas y están decepcionadas de su líder, así que el los busca por su cuenta corriendo a la habitación. Los retira de una mochila y regresa corriendo al departamento.

Voz lejana 1: ¡Eres un total idiota!

Voz lejana 2: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Que esperabas! Estamos rodeados por ellos y ahora estos matones nos quieren muertos también.

Takashi ve por auriculares a esa pareja de figuras confusas. Le hacen acordar a Saya y a Hirano. Sin embargo, no esta seguro. La distancia entre el departamento en donde viven y el lejano donde están esas dos figuras es muy enorme, las figuras de lejos pueden confundirse y la luz del sol es cada vez mas escasa. Esas dos figuras siguen discutiendo, desde lejos casi no se escucha.

Takashi (Viendo por los binoculares): Rei, Shizuka-sensei, vean esto.

Las chicas se quedan ahí paradas, no le escuchan, siguen decepcionados por Takashi, por la locura que cometió. Takashi las ve enojadas y directamente lo entiende todo.

Takashi (Pidiendo a Rei y a Shizuka): Chicas, por favor.

Rei es la única que se anima, aunque después Shizuka va detrás de ella. Takashi le presta los auriculares. Lo que ve son dos figuras extrañas, dos personas en una azotea, pero no le encuentra ningún parecido a Takagi o a Hirano. Sin decir nada y aun enojada con el, le da los binoculares. Shizuka, aun de malas con él, recibe los auriculares para ver a las dos figuras. Los ve, pero ninguna relación con Saya y Hirano, según ella. Ella también se va, no sin antes devolverle los auriculares, con un rostro desmotivado como si tuviera el corazón roto. Sigue viéndolos con los auriculares pero por unos segundos, ahora los ve sentados en la azotea. Después se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se siente culpable por haber enloquecido. Denshiro se queda en el suelo viéndolo desanimado.

**20:00 - Anochecer**

Denshiro sigue en el balcón sentado en sus silla, abandonado y aun amarrado con la cinta. Reunión de grupo. Takashi y las chicas se reúnen en donde la luz de la luna alcanza al departamento. Shizuka es la unica callada, congelada y desanimada.

Takashi (Sorprendido): No puedo creerlo. Saya y Khota aun con vida. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Han podido verlos?

Rei (Aun molesta con Takashi): No.

Takashi: ¿Que?… es decir, es obvio que estaban lejos y no quedaba mucha luz, pero de alguna forma se parecían. No es coincidencia.

Rei (Aun molesta con Takashi): No se, Takashi. No me parecieron a nuestros amigos.

Takashi: ¿Que?… es decir, es obvio que estaban lejos de nosotros, pero pude verlos.

Rei: Yo he visto dos personas, pero no a Khota ni a Saya.

Takashi (Aun molesta con Takashi): Debe de ser el zoom de los binoculares.

Rei: No los he cambiado cuando me los diste.

Takashi: (Callado por un segundo, con la cabeza en las manos) Bueno… talvez lo viste de esa manera… pero de alguna forma me parecían a ellos. (Dirigiéndose a Shizuka) Shizuka-sensei ¿Los pudiste ver? ¿Cómo los viste?

Nada. La mujer rubia se queda callada y mira a Takashi con miedo. Takashi se queda callado por dos segundos.

Takashi: Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos. Mañana a las 7, justo cuando "Ellos" vuelvan adentro, nos iremos de aquí y una vez fuera de este lugar, empezaremos a nuestros amigos. No volveremos aquí, lo abandonaremos, eso será en caso de que vengan mas gente como Denshiro. Y… (Viendo a las dos chicas incomodas) se que no medite las cosas, pero en este caso, necesito que me ayuden en esto...

Rei (Interrumpiendo): Demente.

Y Rei se va, enojada por el líder ya no puede pasar mas tiempo con él. Se va.

Takashi (Con lastima): Rei.

Takashi esta preocupado.

Takashi (Arrepentido, A Shizuka): Shizuka-sensei… por favor

Y la rubia se va también a la habitación. Takashi la sigue, pero le cierra lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Takashi se queda solo, pensativo y consciente de haber torturado descarada y exageradamente a un ser humano, aun si el mismo era un criminal. Se queda en el sofá, en posición horizontal y con un sentimiento de lastima. Se siente rechazado, y a la vez consciente de la razón, total es el culpable.

**21:00 - Anochecer**

Takashi esta dormido. Denshiro también esta dormido. Los sonidos de la puerta y unos descalzos pasos se acercan hacia el pelinegro.

Rei: ¿Takashi?

Takashi: ¿Rei?

Rei (Fría): Yo y Shizuka-sensei estuvimos hablando en la habitación sobre lo que dijiste. (Se calla por dos segundos) Iremos contigo.

Takashi se sorprende, se levanta y trata de abrazar a Rei, pero ella se lo impide, alejando los brazos del joven con sus manos.

Rei (Fría): Pero es por Khota y Saya, no por ti. Entiendo que los extrañas y deseas verlos. Te perdono por esta vez. Pero si vuelves a hacer otra de esas locuras una vez mas como recién, olvídate de nosotras.

Rei se va dejando a Takashi preocupado. El joven se levanta y ve una vez mas por el ventanal, ignorando que Denshiro esta ahí. Esta pensando en Khota, Saya e incluso a Saeko, y en como los perdió, por enésima vez. Pero también piensa en otra cosa, piensa también en Rei y en Shizuka y en como lo han cuidado desde entonces.

Takashi (Hablando solo): Me estoy volviendo como esta ciudad. ¿Acaso he muerto también?

Y después ignora el ventanal y vuelve al sofá a descansar. Takashi esta con sueño y confundido. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Esta a punto de dormir.

**Lugar y fecha desconocidos**

Una puerta se abre, se libera algo de luz. Una linterna, aun con baterías llega a sus ojos.

Hombre desconocido: Numero 33.

Una persona se despierta, esta rodeada de cadenas de acero y un chaleco de fuerza.

?: ¿Si?

Una voz femenina, familiar.

Hombre desconocido: Te quieren a ti.

?: ¿Si?

Hombre desconocido: A mi no me importa que tipo de asunto, solo sígueme y lo sabrás.

El hombre se acerca a la autora de tal familiar voz, y a tal familiar tonada de desafío. El hombre cubre esa luz, la sombra deja que a esa mujer en la tinieblas, pero de lo que queda a esa luz, esta alumbra su cabello, ese cabello azul-morado. Se alumbra también un ojo, un ojo de iris azul.

¿Saeko?: Ya sé a que se refieren.

**End of Chapter 01**

* * *

_"La humanidad está compuesta por muchos mas muertos que vivos."_  
_- Auguste Comte_

* * *

**Highschool of the Dead Por Daisuke Sato y Shouji Sato. **  
**Propiedad de Monthly Dragon Age y los estudios Madhouse. **  
**Este es una obra de ficción, sin fines de lucro.**

**Deseanme suerte con seguir con este proyecto tan ambicioso. No se arrepentiran. Hasta la ****Próxima.**


End file.
